Runaways
by Prowler-Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows the game Duel Monsters and some players know that the cards are alive, Yet what if there were some monsters that didn’t want to be in cards?But be free? How far would they have to run?
1. The Flamed Swordsman

C.A. Hello! This is a new story to replace 'For the want of a Friend' I hope you like it, Er yeah Hope is an OC but you don't really see her for real until the last chapter so don't worry about that. So here you go the first chapter!

_______________________________________________________________________________

RUNAWAYS _______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Come on Hope it's time sleep."

"Tell me a story!"

"Okay but only one which on do you want?"

"The Duel Monsters story!"

"But I told you that one last week."

"Please!"

"Okay okay I'll tell you that one." The baby sitter took a deep breath and started talking.

__

"Everyone knows the game Duel Monsters and some of the players know that the cards are alive, but new cards are being made all the time. Therefore new monsters are born to be sealed into those cards. Yet...what if there were some monsters that didn't want to be in cards? What if they wanted to be free in every sense of the word possible? How far would they have to run to be free? What would their freedom cost? This is their tale...."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 1 - FLAMED sWORDSMAN_  
________________________________________________________________________________

They flew though the night sky. Those young monsters. They had yet to be put into a deck, they hadn't even been sealed into cards yet. They belonged to no one but each other and wished it to remain that way. 

Those who could fly carried those who couldn't.

Being the biggest and the most intimidating to look at even if he wasn't the strongest among them. The Red Eye's Black Dragon carried the most. 

On his back sat the Flamed Swordsmen, Celtic Guardian, and the Mystic Elf.

The Dark Magician had the Dark Elf in his arms, his sister the Dark Magician girl flew at his side she didn't carry anyone at the moment but had volunteered to carry the Baby Dragon when he got tired. He was currently flying a little a head of her proving that just because he was the youngest didn't mean he couldn't pull his weight.

Harpy's pet dragon carried Neo, the light Swordsman, He held on to the young Red Archery girl, she was tightly clamped inside her shell, having only now discovered that she was afraid of heights. Harpy lady herself flew next to her beloved pet and a very young Dark Witch trying to prove herself by keeping up with Harpy Lady

Hiding just behind the Red-Eyes, for he was rare, was the Magician of Black Chaos. He was using magic to hide the others from the eyes of other cards who would stop them. Escaping the Shadow Realm would be hard enough without being weakened with other fights along the way. But he still hid since if they were seen it would be best if they underestimate the group. 

He was what could be termed a Wild card Hidden up their sleeve..

At the back of the group was the outcast. A being that would have sealed in a magic card. She was only just within the Magician's of Black Chaos's protective bubble. Her bond hair blew in her face as she beat her wings, one of white feathers and one of black leather.

She was Change of Heart.

They had allowed her to come since like the rest she wanted to remain free, but she was only tolerated, the slight chance that if they got into a fight before the shadow realm exit she could be useful. Yet that was not likely, there were few monsters who could stand up to their combined strength. Change of Heart thought that maybe no monster could truly strand up to them. Save for the Guardians. 

Most of the cards were close to the age when they are sealed so they looked just like the adult monster who stop ageing once they are cards and no longer free. The two exceptions were The Magician of Black Chaos, and Change of heart. They were both only Sixteen. The top of the Magician of Chaos's head only just reached Dark Magician's shoulder. His adolescence the only reason for him not being the leader. Red Archery girl was ten, she looked more like the Toon Red Archery Girl except that clam didn't have those cartoon eyes on them. The Dark Witch was nine she could have been mistaken for a toon card too if there was a Toon Dark Witch in existence.

As the hours of flying wore on they tired. Harpy Lady had started carrying the young Dark Witch. Baby dragon started to fall behind. He was now next to Change of Heart. She watched him but didn't talk to him for she knew that he was scared of her and that the self-appointed care takers of the baby disliked her. 

The Dark Magician Girl suddenly noticed that the baby was nowhere near her anymore. She saw him near the magic card and dropped back. She took the baby in her arms and glared at the Change of Heart before catching back up with her brother.

"Stay away from her baby...she can't be trusted." She told Baby Dragon.

Change of Heart didn't say anything, she never said anything she just took it. They may be scared of her but she was just as scared of them.

A few more hours later the leader of the group, Dark Magician, called for a rest stop.

They dared not risk a fire so they sat close to the dragons for their warmth. Save for three of them. The Red Archery Girl was comfortable in her shell. Change of Heart wouldn't dare come too close and the Flamed Swordsman was on watch today. He nodded to Change of Heart as he passed her. She nodded back thankful for the respect and politeness directed at her even if she would have preferred friendship. Change of Heart found a soft patch of grass to lay on. 

She fell asleep quickly despite the cold making her shiver. 

She woke when she thought she heard a struggle.

She looked around she was nearest to what was going on. She saw that the Flamed Swordsman was dead. His throat had been cut open.

By Gaia the Fierce Knight.

Change of Heart, was not a fighter, she considered herself a coward which was why she panicked. She didn't know what to do...the Knight had the Ferial Imp, Curse of Dragon, and Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress...what could one Change of Heart do to stop them? Then she had a brainwave.

Change of Heart took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound almost unrecognisable.

The reaction of the other cards were immediate. They had been fearful of something like this which was why Dark Magician had insisted of having a watch.

"In to the air everyone!" The Dark Magician ordered. 

The Mystic Elf, and Celtic Guardian jumped on to the back of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Neo the Magic Swordsman grabbed the Red Archery Girl and Dark Witch before jumping onto the back of Harpy's Pet Dragon, Both of the dragons and Baby Dragon flew into the air without hesitation. Harpy Lady froze when she saw the Flamed Swordsman but her dragon came back and took her in it's clawed forepaws and carried her away.

The Dark Magician girl and the Dark Elf were a different story. 

"But Dar! What about you and Chaos!" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"We're not leaving with out you!" Dark Elf shouted.

"Magi!" Dark Magician glared at his sister. "Take De and go! I can't fight if I worry about you, you'll be safer in the air! Please."

The Dark Magician Girl nodded and done as she was told. Though nether her or the Dark Elf liked it.

Change of Heart was still to scared to move. When a monster that hasn't yet been bound to a card is killed it stays dead unlike bonded monsters which are healed by their owners.

There was once fourteen of them, now their was only thirteen. Change of Heart shuddered. And looked away. She didn't want to see anymore killing. Instead she saw something worse. A giggling black cat.

_______________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think?

Don't worry about Yugi and the others they will show up eventually but just to make sure you know, that these monster are NOT the ones that you've seen in the show. You need to remember that or things won't make sense later.

Please Review?


	2. Doppelganger

C.A. **8** reviews! O__O Thank you! Thank you!

Flamed: And I'm C.A. helper for this story so I'll help with the Thank you, after all C.A. promised me Pizza. ^_^

Cyberkat - Thanks I love interesting and I'm glad you think this falls into that category 

ShadowFire - I hope it will be as good as my others too.

The Trancendant One - Some one else thinks it's interesting, great! (Flamed: Of course it's intresting, us cards are in it!)

Indigo Tantarian - It's on you fav's already? O_O And I'm glad you liked Change Of Heart, I've put a lot of work in to her. (Flamed: I died? When did this happen? C.A.: read the last Chapter. Flamed: O_o You killed me NOooooo!)

Koriku - Here's the chapter, hope you like it as much as the last. (Flamed: No don't , I'm not in this one, because some horrible Authoress KILLED me!)

Steeple333 - Thank you! I will write more promise.

Kyer - Yugi's cards will show up later (Flamed: Much later), as will some of the other character's cards. And there is more action to come. (Flamed: You not going to kill anyone else are you? C.A.: Not telling.)

Setsuna-kitogem - Daemons? I laugh in the face of your daemons! *laughs in their faces then Hide's behind Flamed.* (Flamed: *Gulp*)

C.A.: On with the story!

Flamed: Wait!

C.A.: What?

Flamed: Well first you didn't say that you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

C.A.: Okay you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Flamed: And I have a Question, are you going to bring me back with a Monster Reborn?

C.A.: No.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Already their search for freedom has cost blood."

"But..." Hope interrupted.

"Hope, your mom is going to be home soon do you want me to finish." Hope nodded. "Good."

"The Flamed Swordsman had fallen. The Dragons and their charges have fled into the night sky leaving The Dark Magician and young Magician of Black Chaos to fight. The outcast of the group, Change of Heart was frozen by fear was unable to flee herself. Will more blood be spilt, and lives cut short before these three reach the safety of the others?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 2 - DOPPELGANGER._  
________________________________________________________________________________

The Magician of Black Chaos killed the Curse of Dragon the first chance he got. He didn't want to risk fighting a fusion monster. He was powerful but he was young and had never been in a real fight before.

Dark Magician was about to kill the Guardian of the Fortress, then there would be nothing to chase the others when Change of Heart ran out of the shadows, Quickly followed by the black cat.

"It's a Doppelganger!" The Dark Magician hissed. "Chaos maybe you should go he's bound to copy you."

The Magician of Black Chaos narrowed his eyes, they had lost one of their number...he would not leave the Dark Magician behind. Nor would he have too his he read the intent in Change of Heart's eyes right.

And he had, the girl took over the Ferial Imp attacking the Doppelganger _before_ he managed to copy The Magician of Black Chaos.

The Winged Dragon then started to attack the Imp before Change of Heart could escape. The Magician of Black Chaos killed the Winged Dragon without a second thought. Then both Magicians turned to the Knight.

"This is for Flamed." The Magician of Black Chaos said as the two attacked at the same time obliterating the knight.

The Dark Magician finished off the Imp now that Change of Heart was laying on the ground next to it.

With all the enemies dead the Dark Magician rose into the air to leave.

"Chaos? Heart? come on." He said when he turned to see that Change of Heart hadn't moved and The Magician of Black Chaos was watching her.

The Magician of Black Chaos walked over to Change of Heart, he took her chin in his hand. She was crying and her white feathered wing was crumpled. "You were hurt when the Guardian attacked you inside the imp?"

Change of Heart nodded.

"Can you fly Heart?"

She shook her head. 

The Magician of Black Chaos sighed and took her in his arms and carried her. It wasn't long before they found a cave with Dark Elf, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Witch and Harpy lady waiting outside.

"By the Pharaoh what do those three think they are doing!" The Dark Magician Cursed.

"Waiting I would say." The Magician of Black Chaos muttered under his breath.

"You want us to be found here too? Get inside." Dark Magician ordered the second his feet touched the ground.

The Elf and girl done as told seeing that Dark Magician was in no mood to repeat himself.

"Tell me...tell me you killed the bastard that killed Flamed." Harpy Lady demanded Dark Witch held one of her taloned hands in both of hers.

It was no secret that Harpy Lady and Flamed Swordsman liked each other a lot. The Dark Magician nodded. The Magician of Black Chaos set Change of Heart on her feet.

"We killed the Knight together Lady." He said. "He was the one who...killed...Flamed."

Harpy lady nodded and followed them into the cave too. Change of Heart didn't want to go in, they were scared of her and she was scared of them, the Cave might be able to hold the Red-Eye's Black Dragon but she doubted that it could hold all the tension between her and the monsters, But she shouldn't sleep out side her white wing would be like a beckon to the other monsters in the dark.

Inside Harpy Lady was crying into her pet Dragons neck the dragon hid her from view with it's wing. Dark Witch was sitting on the dragons foreleg crying herself, the dragon lowered it's head to the witch's face, she hugged it for comfort.

The Black Dragon moved to the cave entrance blocking it.

"**Can we risk a fire now?**" The dragon asked in a gruff voice.

The Dark Magician nodded, the Dragons bulk would hide the light from the eyes of others and the cave had a high roof, they didn't have to worry about the smoke.

Baby dragon started the fire since the other dragons would probably toast everyone in the cave. Dark Elf slept in Dark Magicians arms. Her sister the Mystic Elf was in the arms of the Celtic Guardian but hadn't fallen asleep yet. Dark Magician Girl was dropping off with the baby Dragon on her lap her back against the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Neo, the Light Swordsman lay down near by, the Red Archery Girl asleep in the clam next to him, no wait, sounds of crying could be heard inside.

Change of Heart lay down in the shadow of the Black Dragon. One of the Red eyes opened to watch her but the Dragon said nothing. Yet there was tears shining in that eye too.

The Magician of Black Chaos knelt next to Change of Heart. "Does your wing hurt?"

She nodded.

"Don't talk much do you?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to creep them out anymore than they already were by her.

The Magician of Black Chaos gently laid his hand on her wing smoothing out the feathers. "I'll have to set it first an it'll hurt but then I can use my magic to fix it."

Change of Heart nodded then bit her lip as the Magician pulled her wing straight, setting the bone. He was right it did hurt, a lot, she clenched her jaw, a tear rolled down one cheek. 

The Magician gently wiped it away with his thumb. "You were very brave tonight, you saved us."

Change of Heart shook her head. The Magician ran his staff over her wing it and her wing glowed green and the pain vanished. The wing was completely healed.

"You couldn't have done anything for Flamed." He told her. "I woke up the same time as you. Nothing could have saved him."

The Magician of Dark Chaos ruffled Change of Hearts hair. "Good Night Heart."

Change of Heart watched as he climbed on to the back of the Red-Eyes to sleep. She tried to fall asleep too but it was even colder in the shadow than it was out side the cave. She felt something dropped on her.

She lifted it off her head to see the Mystic Elf, she was smiling. "You looked cold."

She turned back and settled back into the arms of the now cape-less Celtic Guardian. Change of Heart smiled at them and nodded before getting comfortable and most importantly _warm_ under the cape.

_______________________________________________________________________________


	3. The Castle of Dark Illusions

{Note: For those who are waiting for Yami Bakura's Big Mistake, I haven't updated it because FFnet won't upload the whole document, I'll be surprised if I can update this one ether but I have to try at least. Now on with the thanks}

C.A.: Wow! 17 reviews!*Faints.*

Flamed: *Shakes head* Guess I have to do the reviews.

C.A. *Wakes up* No you don't!

Flamed: Awww...

ShadowFire Sorry all my update are late, Stupid FF-net! Hope you like this one at least.

Indigo Tantarian Well, their not all being nice to Heart, but She'll show them. ^_^

Zpan Sven Flamed: Thank you! *Hugs Zpan Sven back.* CA: *cough* I thought you was a one Harpy man. Flamed: Well a hug won't make Harpy angry I'm sure. C.A.: *Snaps fingers and Harpylady shows up.* Flamed: *Gulp*

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams You really think it's Beautiful? Thank you!

Tears of Death I will don't worry I like writing this story.

rcarmicle Here's the next chapter. ^_^

Koriku Have you noticed that one is being friendlier than the others? XD

fani90 Well here's the Update even if it wasn't on time. 

Setsuna-Kitogem Cool Griffin. Here's the next chapter so it looks like he's stuck with the neighbours kids. And don't be so mean to your Yami. ^_^

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

Having but only a night to morn the lost of one of their own the free monsters can spare no more time for grief. They must press on or lose their Freedom or lives or both. Yet how can this group work together towards true freedom when their are divides and cracks in their unity? Can they really work together or will they just push each other apart?

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 3 - THE CASTLE OF DARK ILLUSIONS_  
________________________________________________________________________________

__

"So then the High Priest Summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The four year old Heart gazed at her father. "Then what?"

"Well..."

Suddenly the dream changed. Heart was older maybe nine now she was all alone in a dark room.

"Daddy?"

"He's gone."

"Mama?"

"The ring called him."

"The Ring? But why?"

"We all must answer the call of the items and the master's in their own, they give us our immortality even if we must leave out families behind."

"No."

"Heart..."

"No! I want Dad! I swear by all the items and the masters I will not become a slave!"

"Heart you don't know what your are saying!"

"Yes I do! I swear!"

Heart's mother slapped her across the face tears in her eyes. "Don't you think I miss him too! Don't you think that I'll miss you when ever the ring calls me too!"

"Mama I..."

Change of Heart was woken by Dark Magician Girl ripping the Celtic Guardian's cape off her.

"We're moving out Magic Card." She said.

Change of Heart nodded took off after the others. Above the clouds since it was still light. She noticed that Harpy lady was sleeping on her dragons neck. Change of Heart thought she hadn't had any sleep.

Suddenly the dragons stopped and began to circle. Change of Heart came a close as she dared to see what had caused the group to stop. Right below them was the floating Castle of Dark Illusions.

"If we can break in there, think of the power up's we could get." Said the Celtic Guardian .

"Who needs power up's with the all the Magicians and elves in this group?" The red Archery girl said her clam opened just enough for her voice to escape but not enough that she could see how high they were.

Change of Heart watched below them as the monster discussed if it was worth chancing an attack on the castle to see what was inside or just continuing on.

The Mystic Elf and her sister the Dark Elf, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Harpy's Dragon baby Dragon and The red Archery Girl were against it. Surprisingly so was Dark magician girl.

The Dark Magician, The Magician of Black Chaos, Red-Eye's Black Dragon, Celtic Guardian and Harpy Lady was all for it.

"Pay them back for what they done to Flame!" Harpy Lady said. Harpy's Dragon Changed it's vote to match it's masters. Dark Witch was undecided.

Six for six and Change of Heart was too scared to vote, ether way Six of the monsters will like her even less. She looked down and saw a Zombie Dragon Carrying The Empress Judge to the Castle Her long red hair flowing behind her like blood.. Now why would she be going to the Castle?

She but her lip, the others were looking at her she could feel it, they wanted her opinion since they were at a stalemate.

The Empress Judge was stronger than half of them, no one else seemed to have noticed her if they were attacked more of them would be killed. Then she grinned. Folded her wings and dived.

The Magician of Black Chaos dove after her only to be cut off but the staffs of both the Dark Magician and his sister.

"Dar? Magi?" He asked.

"If she wants to throw away be life let her." Dark Magician Girl said.

"If you go after her you'll give away where we are." Dark Magician said to the Magician of Black Chaos while glaring at his sister.

"Heart..." The Magician of Black Chaos whispered.

The Zombie that carried The Empress Judge felt something drop past his left side but it wasn't an attack, or a monster so didn't do anything about it. After all it was just a Zombie it only done what it was told and it was told to take the Judge to the castle.

Change of Heart dropped like a stone past the dragon before flapping her wings as hard as she could to come up the other side of the dragon.

Like a sucker The Empress Judge was looking at where she had fallen past and not where she was right now. She dived at the Empress entering her body from her back and taking control of her heart.

The dragon landed on the edge of the Castle and the Empress jumped off. Change of heart knew what she had come her for she had stolen the information from The Empress Judge's twin minds. She had never been inside a Fusion Monster before. It was odd but she couldn't have let anyone risk their lives. 

The Empress would be working with the Black Lustre Knight to catch her and her friends. She came here for power up's for her hunting group.

Change of Heart won't let that happen. Still inside the Judges body she walked into the castle like she owned it. Using the Empress's confidence and memories to fool everyone. Everyone fled before she was one of the strongest monster in the Castle right now, no one would bother her.

She entered the armoury, good she was the only one here.

She gasped at what she saw, all of which were useless to her but she grabbed a bag and filled it with what she thought the group could use, including: Rose whip, Cosmic Armour, Sword of dark destruction, Book of secret arts, Kunai with chain, Dragon Nails, The tears of a mermaid And the fairy bow and arrow. Then she noticed he saw shelves of a nice looking jewels They were purple hand one end was set in a strange design which reminded Change of Heart of wings, she didn't know what they were but they were beautiful. She took two, one in case they found a use for it and one for her to keep.

There was a note book nearby. Using the Quill from the Book of Secret Arts she wrote what she had taken from the memories of The Empress Judge about the hunting party and left.

Once The Empress Judge was in the open air Change of Heart left her.

"Guards!" She shouted. "Guards!"

Various Zombies and Fiends came to The Empress Judge's side but Change of Heart was already beating her wings for her life.

Suddenly there was a blast behind her.

She turned to see the Castle burning. The larger dragons and all the Magicians were blasting it to smithereens.

Harpy Lady and Baby Dragon were flying towards her.

"Smart. Now we can destroy the Castle with all the monsters still trapped in there without fighting through them to get to the armoury." Harpy Lady said.

Change of Heart sighed. They were her enemies, there was no point in morning them but she would still regret their deaths, She had done all this so no one had to die.

"Don't tell me you forgot Heart?" Harpy Lady laughed bitterly when she saw the expression on the Magic's face. "Those monsters aren't going to die really, their bonded to their cards remember, they'll be okay, unfortunately. Now come on, Dar said we'll have to move fast after this so you'll have to ride one of the dragons, so will the baby here, me, Itch and Magi, we're to slow."

Change of Heat nodded She'd wait to see which dragon Dark Magician Girl was going to ride, then chose the other.

_______________________________________________________________________________

I have a challange for you, try and guess who the babysitter is in the little narrative parts at the beginning of each chapter you'll find out in the end anyway but I want to see if I'm her/him anonymous enough.

And don't forget to review!


	4. The Rose Whip

C.A.: I'm still alive! FF net is still a pain in the butt, all in all life is pretty normal huh?

Flamed: Say's the girls who talks to the voices in her head.

C.A. -_- Shut up.

Flamed:*pokes out tongue*

C.A.: I wonder what's wrong with him today? Anyway time to thank my reviewers.

Indigo Tantarian *Sigh* I'm going to try and update Y.B.B.M. today, if you done see it, it still didn't work. (Flamed: Duh! C.A.: *Smacks him over the head.*) You know the Narrator nearly was Ryou but I changed my mind so it's not a bad guess. Here's a clue, She/he is already in the story. And I saw the Red Dark Magician yesterday! He is SO going to show up here somehow (Flamed: And how are you going to manage that? C.A. I don't know yet!) And the song Karma Slave gave me an idea for the next chapter.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams You've already had my answer on the romance thing. And will the babysitter more of his/her personality and hopes is going to start coming through that should make the guessing easer.

fani90 I can't tell you who it is, it'll take away the fun of guessing! ^_^ (Flamed: you evil. C.A.: So?)

The Pyro Wanna-Be I like your new name, I should change mine since my crossovers seemed to died in the water.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"The outcast the one no one trusted and had judged herself a coward has proven her worth. Now maybe be she will be accepted by all if the group, but what has her boldness set in motion? Could her actions this day come back to haunt them?"

"But why did she help them?" Hope asked "If everyone hated her why did she help? Be sides I think Having everyone fight the monsters inside the castle would have been more interesting."

"Your quite blood thirsty really aren't you?"

"Dad said I takes after Mom." The girl shrugged.

"What does Mom say?" The babysitter asked

"She agrees."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 4 - THE ROSE WHIP_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Four forms flew though the dusk sky to fast for all save the Blue-Eyes White Dragons to catch. And those Dragons were to closely guarded by their owners to hunt them.

The Red-Eyes Black dragon now carried the Dark Magician Girl, Baby Dragon, The Mystic Elf and the Dark Elf.

Between the two dragons flew The Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos.

Harpy's pet Dragon carried Harpy Lady, Neo the Magic Swordsman Red Archery Girl, and Change of Heart.

The girl was still holding onto her bag of loot. Everyone Else on the dragons were asleep.

The Magician of Black Chaos was getting tired and started to fall behind. He was putting all his energy into not only keeping up but holding together his bubble of Magic to hide them as they fled.

"**Chaos.**" The Red-Eyes Black dragon spoke.

"Yeah Black?"

"**Ride me, you can not protect us and fly at the same time.**"

"Your carrying enough."

"Chaos get on his back, now." The Dark Magician ordered. "Black, Pet, think you can keep going until morning?"

The dragons nodded.

"Right, well rest at dawn, everyone will be on watch unless they are gathering food." Dark Magician said. "Then we'll do this again, for another two days that should be enough to buy us a break."

As Ordered the group landed at the base of a cliff hoping that the cliff at their back and trees all around would hide them.

Once everyone was on the ground the Dark Magician turned to Change of Heart.

"What did you think you were doing!" He shouted at Change of Heart.

Change of Heart up ended her bag so everything fell out.

"Wow a Sword of Dark Destruction!" Dark Magician Girl called out.

Dark Elf ran forward and grabbed it. "Mine!"

"Damn De I wanted that!" Neo the Magic Swordsman complained as he picked up the book of secret arts. "I guess I'll make do with this."

"Don't be silly Neo." Dark Magician Girl said. "That sword is for Dark Monsters only your a Light monster."

The Celtic Guardian picked up the Kunai with Chain with a small smile on his face. He also picked up the Fairy bow and Arrow and gave that to Mystic Elf.

"Hey Red!" The Magic Swordsman called to the Red Archery Girl. "You want these Tears of a Mermaid?"

"Yeah Neo thanks!" The Red Archery Girl said before gasping turning to Change of Heart. "I mean thank you Change of Heart."

Change of Heart smiled.

"Don't think your out of Trouble Heart!" Dark Magician shouted. Only to have the Red-Eyes Black Dragon reach over and pick up the Metal Dragon Nails.

"Puzzle Pieces!" Dark Magician cursed under his breath.

Then Harpy lady walked up and put on the Cosmic armour picked up the Legendary Sword and the Rose Whip.

She gave the sword to Dark Witch.

"Think you can handle that Itch?" She asked.

Dark Witch looked wide eyed at the sword, it was the same size as her but she could still handle it. Better than her spear which was three times long as the young witch was tall.

Harpy Lady held the Rose whip out to Change of Heart.

"You might not be a monster but your in this fight too, so you need something other than the ability to possess somebody to defend yourself with." She said.

Change of Heart looked down at the Rose whip dumbly.

Harpy Lady sighed took hold of her hand a put the whip in it. "You risked your life for these things you should have something to show for it."

Change of Heart looked at Harpy Lady. She nodded before mouthing thanks. Harpy Lady waved off the thanks and walked back over to her dragon.

"If you are all quite finished?" Dark Magician asked. "Heart what did you think you were doing?"

"Isn't that plane to see?" Mystic Elf asked. "She didn't want us to risk our lives after all we didn't know what was in there, But Heart could get in with out being noticed, if there was nothing of value or if there was a monster within that we couldn't handle she could just leave and tell us not to go in right?"

Change of Heart nodded.

Dark Magician sighed He was only young himself, He never wanted to be leader but everyone looked to him for leader ship anyway.

"Fine but don't do anything like this again." Dark Magician pointed his finger in Change of Hearts face. "Is that clear. Or I swear by the Puzzle I'll....I'll"

To everyone it looked like Change of Heart was going to punch Dark Magician but she just held the fist out to him she was shaking for some reason. Dark Magician's left eye brow rose as he held his hand under her fist. She opened it and a note fell out. He read it and paled before burning it in his hand. He nodded to Change of Heart.

"Okay everyone listen up!" Dark Magician called. "While the Dragons, Chaos and I sleep, I want Lady, Myst, and Heart on watch, Baby Dragon, Itch and Red, you stay with them. Magi, Neo, De, Celt, your going to get us some food."

Everyone nodded and moved to do what they had been told save Change of Heart. She was watching Dark Magician.

"Heart...no matter what's coming we can't run any faster than we already are. Thank you for the information, At least now we know what we're up against. But if I tell them, they would be so sacred they'll panic" Dark said before making his way over to the dragons to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A.: So what do you think?


	5. Harpy’s Pet Dragon

Flamed: Wasn't this chapter originally a lot shorter?

C.A.: Blame Chaos and Heart, they ganged up on me. When I started this I wanted all the Characters to be equal none more important than any other. Well that's gone out the window, no wonder Dark Magician Girl is so snappy.

Flamed: It's your own fault now go and thank your reviewers.

C.A.: Don't you start, please.

Indigo Tantarian No your weren't bugging me, I was sighing because of FF Net not because of you. You really think I'm that good? I think your great since your can write comedy and I can't.

Koriku Well here's the next chapter sooner than I expected but Heart and Chaos just wouldn't SHUT UP! I'm not sure when I'll tell you who the babysitter is, But if some one guesses before I chose to tell you, I'll confess. I'm trying to think of a prize for the first one to guess right but I can't think of anything.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams The answer to why Change of Heart doesn't talk is answered in this chapter, And you don't ask too many questions I love getting questions I just don't always answer. ^_^

ShadowFire I'm so glad you liked it, I'll read Dark storm ether tonight or tomorrow, I can't read it now thought I have to go to work in like twenty minuets. 

Fani90 Well I'll give you another clue, It's a man, Hah! I bet most people thought it was a girl, er maybe not.

Anyway here's the next chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"The Dark Magician was the wisest of the runaways, he was the leader but he in not infallible."

"Then why was he the leader?" Hope asked.

"By the Puzzle Hope if you keep interrupting I'll never finish."

"I'm sorry." 

The baby sitter smiled and started his story again.

"Was his choice of using speed above all else, to the point of working the others to exhaustion, the right choice, that will never be known for once a choice is made and carried though it is impossible to go back and try another route. There is no other option to go forward be it for the good of the group or to their demise..."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 5 - HARPY'S PET DRAGON_  
________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Magician might be able to sleep but The Magician Of Black Chaos couldn't. He sat in the shadow of The Red-Eyes Black Dragon keeping watch, even if it was meant to he some one else's job. Change of Heart's to be exact. 

Quite suddenly the girl stood up. She looked around nervously, but not at the woods around them, she was watching the group them self. Chaos closed his eyes when Heart looks at him in the shadows, she probably couldn't see his eyes anyway but he wanted to make sure. When the feeling of being watched had passed Chaos opened his eyes and looked for Heart, She wasn't hard to find, her white wing reflected moon light almost as bright as the moon itself. 

Heart walked far from the group, She was looking around as if she expected some one to attack her any second. She body-language didn't speak of fear but Chaos couldn't see her face so there was no way to be sure.

Suddenly two voices broke the silence of the woods. One was the black broken voice of some unspeakable horror, the other the sweet musical tone of a maiden.

__

"Are you just going to wait there until the sun burns out?" They spoke.

Chaos wondered if the voices were talking to him or Heart but then another sweet voice could be heard, it was singing.

"Today I'll be spinning on a Wheel. I'm a slave to a Wheel._  
_And there isn't any stopping._  
_What mistake could I have made? I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten._  
_  
I'm a slave of Karma, Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn._  
_I'm a slave to Karma, I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back._  
_But for the last time."_  
_

Heart followed the voice and Chaos followed. It was an interesting song. Chaos had never heard anything like it before.  
  
"Today I'm a king on the Wheel. Still a slave to the Wheel._  
_But this time around I'm smiling._  
_Keep me cautious, keep me safe, just in case there's a chance I can leave this Wheel behind me._  
_Stand in the Middle and you won't get dizzy._  
_Stand in the Middle and you won't fall down._  
_If you stand in the Middle you can keep your balance._  
_Stand in the Middle while the Wheel spins round and round..."_  
_

Heart had found the singer, it was a Lady Of Faith. She was sitting on a rock by a wide stream. A Man-Eater big by her side.

Chaos expected the cards to attack or Heart to run, He never expected Heart to sit down on her side of the river, or the Lady of Faith to nod to her as she continued to sing. 

"I'm a slave of Karma. Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn._  
_I'm a slave to Karma. I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back._  
_But for the last time._  
_I'm a slave of Karma. Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn._  
_I'm a slave to Karma. I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back._  
_But for the last time."_  
_

Chaos was still hiding in the trees. He could hear the two voices join in the song. Who would have thought such a terrible voice as that horror could sing yet mixed in with the maiden and the Lady of Faith it worked.

  
_"How do all the Wheels inside the Wheels revolving, Go on, and on, and on, and on, and on...  
Spinning on the Wheel the souls of One evolving, Live on, live on, live on, live on, live on...  
Anyone who claims that they know the answer's coming back again, again, again..."  
_

The other two voiced faded out. Chaos wondered where by the seven items they were from. The Lady of Faith carried on regardless. Heart looked impatient now, she was tapping her foot even. The Lady of Faith carried on singing regardless.

"Who's at the centre of the Wheel?_  
_The inventor of the Wheel? Or another spinning servant?_  
_I'm the Master of my Wheel of my very own Wheel._  
_Universal and recurrent."_  
_

Heart started pacing, she even looked as if she might storm off but a ring of fire surrounded her, Chaos jumped up into the trees so the light from the fire wouldn't expose him, he also jumped closer to try and help, he had expected to see a spellbinding circle but instead he saw the Millennium Ring drawn in fire, with Heart trapped in the enter of the eye.

"I'm a slave of Karma. Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn._  
_I'm a slave to Karma. I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back._  
_But for the last time."_  
_

Chaos bit down a gasp. This Lady of Faith and Man-Eater bug were the _Tomb-Robbers _cards.

  
"I'm a slave of Karma. Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn._  
_I'm a slave to Karma. I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back._  
_But for the last time._  
_For the last time. For the last time._  
_For the last time. Yeah, I'll be coming back. But for the last time."_  
_

Only then did the Lady of Faith get up from her rock and walk over to Heart.

"Do you have any idea how worried your mother is?"

Heart crossed her arms and turned away. Chaos moved to a closer tree to see better what was going on.

"The deck is in chaos, everyone is out looking for you."

Heart turned to the Lady of Faith.

__

"I. Don't. Care."

Chaos nearly fell out of the tree, The disgusting voice of nightmares, and the sweet beautiful voice of dreams were _both _Heart's. And all this time Chaos thought she was mute.

"You don't care? Now that is not the Heart I know. The Heart I know cares to much, I bet you haven't told the others about who you are have you? About what deck you are from." Faith said.

Heart turned her head to the side. Faith started laughing. "You haven't even spoken in front of them, have you?"

Heart blushed. _"As if I'm going to tell you _anything_ about them? They are my friends and I won't betray them."_

"Heart please. Come home, you won't be in any trouble, and the whole deck will leave the other alone."

Heart turned back to Faith.

__

"Faith...I.." A tear started to slip down her face. _"If I agree to come home, I don't want you to leave the others alone, I want you to help them, By the Eye, The ring, The Tomb Robber and his light..."_

"I swear by all seven Items and Duellists if you want me to." Faith said lifting her hand and killing the fire ring.. "I have had permission to make such a promise, By the Sprit of the ring himself."

Heart's eyes grew wide and her jaw worked silently. As Chaos watched. Heart was willing to give up her own freedom to insure theirs? Chaos sighed off course she would, He would himself if he had a chance like this. And he knew what the others would say to him.

__

"It's not fair it might have been better if the resurrection hadn't happened." Heart sighed she lifted her hand to shake with Faith, she was going to take the deal.

"No!" Chaos jumped out of his tree. "Heart is one of us, she can't be of your deck since she isn't even a card yet, We are all in this together, we agreed before we started running. No backing out, no selling each other out. No leaving anyone behind unless there dead and we don't accept their dead until we see their body. We get out or we die trying."

"You would turn down the help of the deck of an item holder?" Faith asked.

"If it means losing on of our number yes." Chaos said pushing Heart behind him. 

"Very well." Faith nodded. "I thank your for protected heart so well, but both of you should know that next time we met we will be enemies." Faith and the Man-Eater bug vanished in a wall of fire.

"Cheep trick." Chaos muttered and turned to Heart. He wanted to as what the Tomb-Robber's deck wanted with her, but everyone one of them ran for different reasons and it was an unwritten rule with them not to ask questions like that.

"Do all change of Hearts sound like that?" He asked instead.

Heart smiled, she realised that Chaos wasn't going to tell anyone else about this. She nodded and they walked back to the others in silence. Everyone was still asleep.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

For three days now they had been flying the dragons to exhaustion resting then flying the poor dragons again, but they were almost at the temple, it could be seen on the horizon now, that giant golden Pyramid but it would still be a few more hours travel.

"Are we there yet?" The Red Archery Girl poked her head out of her clam to ask.

Heart shook her head. Like any young child the Red Archery Girl was getting board. The Dark Witch was sleeping she had been practicing with the sword so much that she was too tired to do much else.

"You heard the Dark Magician yesterday it's going to be a while longer." Neo the magical Swordsman said not looking up from where he was trying to stop the wind from turning the pages of his new book so he could read it. He gave up and put the book and it's quill away.

"Incoming!" The Dark Magician shouted.

Change of Heart and Harpy lady jumped off Harpy's pet dragon so he could move faster.

"Pet! Get Red, Itch and Neo out of her! Go with them baby!" The dragon nodded and turned tail. Harpy lady turned to Change of Heart. "Well Heart, ready to see if you can use that whip?"

Change of Heart was trembling how could she fight? She was just magic she wasn't a Duel Monster.

The Harpy Lady Sisters faced down Harpy lady and Change Oh Heart.

"So your the ones that stole our whip and armour!" One of them shouted. 

"Oh well we'll just kill your dragon in return." Said another.

"It's only fair." Said the last one.

To late Harpy Lady and Change of Heart saw the Curse of Dragon with Gaia on his back, the Dragon Knight this time then, no wait there were two night's on the dragons back.

The two were flying for all they were worth to the dragon Harpy Lady was screaming at the top of her lungs.

The second knight was all black...by the Eye...it couldn't be...the dragon, and the passengers wouldn't stand a chance!

Yet no amount of wishing could change the face that it _was_ the Black Lustre knight. He jumped off Curse of Dragon's back and decapitated Harpy's pet dragon as he fell past her.

The dead dragon and it's passengers fell like stones as Gaia the Dragon knight swooped below them and caught the Black Lustre Knight.

Harpy Lady stopped dead, only instinct was keeping her feathered arms beating. Change of Heart didn't miss a second, With Baby Dragon and Dark Witch following she swooped her self and caught the Red Archery Girl's clam in one arm. The girl didn't stop screaming yet since Change of Heart was still falling but there was no way she could reach The Magical Swordsman in time. She used the rose whip which was just long enough to catch him around one ankle.

Only now did she even try to pull up. She managed to level out just above the tree line and landed. Change of Heart didn't wait for thanks she flew back up to the trees. She was to far from the fight now she could never reach it back in time to make a difference.

Or could she?

The Dragon Knight was still circling. She dropped back down to the others. She gave the whip to Red Archery Girl.

"Don't worry Heart we'll look after it, and if anyone attacks us I'll use my tears." The Red Archery Girl said. The Dragon nodded as if to see he'd be fine too.

"We'll start walking towards the temple, go." The swordsman told her.

Change of Heart nodded before taking to the sky again.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Harpy Lady was surrounded by the three Harpy Sisters. "Aww...do you miss your Dragon?"

Harpy Lady snarled and attacked the Harpy that had spoken, she didn't care if they killed her or not she just needed to get the pain out if her, and hurt them in the process.

Just as she attacked there was a blast of Magic and a silver arrow flew past her and hit the centre of the Second Harpy's chest.

Harpy looked back to see the Mystic Elf Smiling at her, The Dark Magician Girl winked and attacked the Winged Dragon Guardian of the fortress. Destroying it.

Behind her Red-Eyes Black Dragon fought another Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

Their Dragon may have the Nails to make him stronger but he had passengers, and he had no fighting experience, so their strength was equal.

The enemy Red-eyes Black Dragon broke awake and was about to dive bomb them.

"Been waiting for that!" The Celtic Guardian shouted. "Kunai with chain!"

The dragon was trapped and weakened by the chain and the younger Red-Eyes Black Dragon attacked the Enemy and killed it.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared in victory. The Elves on his back cheered.

Gaia the Dragon Knight flew under them, the perfect target, a really Dumb thing for an enemy to do. So maybe it wasn't an Enemy.

****

"Heart?" The black dragon asked.

"Yeah." Gaia/Change of Heart answered and rose to the same level. "Neo baby and Red are heading towards the temple but the Black Lustre Knight was on my back when I took over and I had to buck him off. "I think he landed near them but he wouldn't have reached them yet, Where's Chaos he's the only one strong enough to beat him."

Quite suddenly a blast of magic struck the Dragon Knight and Change of Heart only barely escaped.

"Heart? Oh Ra I'm sorry!" The Magician of Black Chaos shouted.

****

"The Black Lustre Knight is in the forest near where Pet went down and so is Baby, Itch Neo and Red!" Red-Eye's Black Dragon shouted back down to the magician before asking Change of Heart if she was okay but she had already flown away.

The Magician of Black Chaos nodded and went to make sure that the Knight never crossed paths with the Magical Swordsman, the Red Archery Girl and Baby Dragon.

_______________________________________________________________________________

[Final note] Has anyone else noticed that when ever I name a chapter after one of my monsters that monster ends up dead? (Flamed: I sure did! -_-. C.A.: Look at it this way, You'll have some one else to talk to here.)

[Final, Final note.]This chapter is thanks to Indigo Tantarian. I love the song in this but I couldn't find the words, If it wasn't for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Rants on Indigo Tantarian's wed site you would have had to wait one maybe two chapters before Heart talked and much, much longer before your first saw Faith, she had a much smaller role too.

[Final, Final, Final note] Please review!


	6. The Black Lustre Knight

This was two chapters but I've decided to stick them together, aren't I nice.

Flamed: I don't think so!

Pet: *Roars agreement*

Congratulations to Indigo Tantarian who guessed that the babysitter was The Magician Of Black Chaos!

ShadowFire Thank you now if you could just tell that to the person who failed me in my English Exam.(Flamed: Don't start ranting I doubt they want to hear it.)

Koriku Well no new members to the group for a while but there will be and in this chapter you'll see that not _everyone_ is out to get them. Pet :*Roar* Translation: No just _most_ of the shadow realm. 

Fani90 Well here's your update, I shouldn't be so long between updated I have a few chapters in advance but they need to be edited because I've changed the ending. 

The Pyro Wanna-Be Sorry bit like Seto Kiaba once said. "This is war and in war you've got to expect casualties " Speaking of Kiaba he's causing Havoc in the Shadow realm and doesn't even know it, not that the runaways are complaining. ^_^ (Flamed: I'm certainly not If it wasn't for him she. C.A. : Shut up your giving away the plot!)

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Another one of them lost, but there can be no morning in amongst the battle. The group is spilt in two, Those still fighting and those being hunted. This is no game this is life, or death, so there is no forfeit and no surrender. Fight or flight they are the only options open save death."

"Aren't you being a bit Melodramatic?"

"....Shut up."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 6 - THE BLACK LUSTRE KNIGHT._  
________________________________________________________________________________

Change of Heart flew around the fight looking for a suitably strong monster to take over to help the fight But she was getting tried, slowing down. Suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

"My, my, so your the one who stole from the Castle don't you know Magic Cards aren't meant to fight?"

Change of Heart grinned the attacker wasn't perfect but maybe she could use it to get closer to something else. She fell into the Monsters hold, into the monsters heart.

Change of Heart was now in control of a Magical Ghost a Zombie card, She shuddered. Still as Zombie cards go it could be worse, at least this one didn't have any rotten flesh hanging off it.

Pretending to be hurt she made her way slowly to the enemy lines. When she had taken over the Dragon knight she had been assaulted but the twin minds of the Curse of Dragon and Gaia, each would swap with the other confusing her and stopping her from getting any useful information, Change of Heart made a mental note not to take over any more Fusion monsters. Then again The Empress Judge was a fusion monster and she had been easy to take information from...unless...

She wanted to take advantage of a situation and fed Change of Heart false information about this Hunting group.

Change of Heart panicked as she dug around in the ghost's memories. The Black Lustre night might have been one of strongest monster here but his orders was to draw the Magician of Black Chaos from the fight which thanks to Change of Heart, he had done just that. And he wasn't the strongest. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons were waiting for them.

A Zombie Dragon cut across Change of Hearts path, the Skull knight was on it's back, Perfect a lovely strong monster and it was a flipping fusion monster again. 

"You think you can fool me!"

The Skull knight slashed at her, he must have seen her take over the Ghost. Did he have another Sword of Dark Destruction?

The Knight slashed at her again and Change of Heart dodged. It was!

The Skull Knight hadn't expected her to attack while in a monster weaker than him but she did, but she jumped ship so to say at the last moment and grabbed the sword out of his hand and fled as fast as she could.

Now she was really tried...she could barely keep herself in the air. She held the sword in one hand and no matter how hard or how much she flapped her tired wings, she couldn't gain any height. 

Some one took hold of her other wrist.

She turned to see Harpy lady. "Getting greedy? You want a sword and a whip?"

Change of Heart sighed. The was no choice really she just hoped she didn't freak Harpy Lady out to much.

"_Take the sword to...Dark...Magician...Blue-Eyes here...somewhere._" Change of Hearts double voice struggled to say.

"No wonder you don't speak much Heart." Harpy Lady said. "Those two voices are going to take time to get used too. If I let you go will you be able to land with out crashing?"

Change of Heart nodded glad that Harpy Lady had taken her strange voice almost in stride. She gave the sword to the out stretched talon before she was released to glide down to the woods.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Harpy Lady was fast...not as fast as her poor beloved Dragon but she was fast enough and agile enough to get to the Dark Magician with ease.

"Dar! Heart sends her regards!" Harpy Lady tossed the sword to the Dark Magician. "And Watch out there's a Blue-Eyes around here somewhere."

Dark Nodded He held his staff in one hand and the sword in the other. Harpy Lady Circled the fight. She saw Dark Magician Girl kill the Skull Knight that Change of Heart stole the sword from. Then she came face to face with an adult Dark Witch.

With her Armour she was stronger than the adult witch but before she could attack a red winged male harpy attacked, diving between the two.

"Brother!" Harpy Lady gasped [1]

"Dark Witch She's my sister and I'm the one who shall fight her!" Harpy Lady's Brother. The Dark Witch huffed and flew away. 

"What are you doing?" Harpy demanded.

"She had a spell binding circle on her." Her brother said. "I may not agree with you running like this but I don't want you dead, Now attack me and get out of here."

Harpy blinked. She attacked clawing at his chest. 

"Thank you." she whispered to him before he fell to the ground and out of the fight.

A dark fire dived at her and she dodged above the trees. The dark fire dragon stopped following and harpy Lady wondered why when a Blue-Eyes White Dragon launched itself out from the trees.

"By Osirs!" Harpy lady screeched trying to get out of the way. She never could though the dragon was bigger stronger faster...It opened it's mouth ready to blast Harpy Lady, before it roared and faded from sight.

"NO! Doesn't the Dragon Duellist know the damage he's caused!" Shouted a voice. "What is he duelling again for? He just won the last one!"

Harpy Lady realising that she was still alive turned to see who had spoken she found herself face to face with the Empress Judge, this time riding the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

In the woods Neo the Magical Swords man ran for his life with the Red Archery Girl huddled in her clam under his arm. Baby Dragon and Dark Witch flying along the ground behind them. 

He had seen Change of Heart take over Gaia the Dragon knight and throw the Black Lustre Knight off. The knight may be strong but he sure couldn't fly.

The Magical Swordsman didn't wait to see if the Black Lustre Knight could survive the fall from the fight in the air but he didn't wait to see. He had been running non stop, his lungs were burning but he wasn't going to stop running, he was no match for the knight and he had the Red Archery Girl to look after.

In the distance he could hear trees falling as the knight chopped down the trees in his way was he chased them.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Wait a minuet I thought The Magician of Black Chaos was looking for them!" Hope demanded.

"I er he was...He just hasn't found them yet." 

Hope looked at the Babysitter suspiciously. "Tell me more about him. Carl"

Carl smiled. "Rash and sometimes impulsive, yet aged beyond his years though the run, The Magician of Black Chaos is the strongest of them all, the only one who had a chance of surviving this battle, or indeed wining it, is now the only hope for those weaker than himself which have found themselves as pray for the Black Lustre Knight. Yet he is just a teenager, he rushed to their aide without plan or thought, and that will prove to his disadvantage. Can he defeat his opponent or will he pay for his impulsiveness with the blood of his friends?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

The Magician of Black Chaos landed near to cooling headless corpse of Harpy's Pet Dragon. He Patted the dragon on the shoulder in farewell before running though the trees to find The Magical Swordsman Baby Dragon, Dark Witch, and the Red Archery Girl.

"Baby! Red! Itch! Neo!" He called. "Red Neo! Can you hear me? Itch! Baby!"

He didn't see the black shadow watching him from the braches of a tree.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Harpy Lady dived weaved and turned though the sky but she just couldn't lose the Empress Judge and the dragon. She skimmed the top of the trees to see if the dragon was brave enough to follow.

It wasn't, but it wasn't about to risk the wrath of the monster on it's back ether. The Empress Judge had her way and the dragon's blue belly came dangerously close to the tree tops.

"I'll show you why you shouldn't keep a dragon unless you can fly yourself." Harpy lady smiled and ducked into the trees. 

The Dragon was going to fast to avoid the spot where she disappeared. When the Dragon flew over that spot Harpy Lady shot out of the trees and killed the Winged dragon and waved to the Empress Judge as she fell to the ground.

The Empress Judge survived the fall in fact she landed gracefully not far from a clearing. She glanced around to get her bearings. She saw what lay in the clearing and smiled.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Now that the only dragons left in the sky all had passengers and were much slower than Red-Eyes Black Dragon anyway the runaways were making a run for it the Harpy Lady flew up to the dragon and the Celtic Guardian pulled her on to the dragons back as she was beginning to tire.

She immediately started crying for her lost dragon now that she wasn't fighting for her life. The Celtic Guardian looked around for help and the Mystic Elf took pity on him and pulled the Harpy Lady over to cry on her shoulder.

Only the Dark Magician and his sister trailed behind to clean up anything else that could attack them. They had seen the second Blue-Eyes vanish like the one who had attacked Harpy Lady but there were still two unaccounted for. Dark Magician clutched his chest and started to fall his sister grabbed him.

"Dar what is it?"

"Someone..." Dark Managed to pull himself back together. "Someone just used shield and Sword on me!"

"You think you are the only ones who can hide with Magic?"

Then they could see them. The third Blue-Eyes White Dragon with the Dark Sage sitting cross legged on his back. And next to him was Dar's and Magi's cousin. The Red Dark Magician.

"Cain!" Magi called out.

Cain the Red Dark Magician looked down at his feet. He was the reason his cousins were fleeing after all. They had seen how his horrible treated him and his brothers. If only they knew what had just been done to the others what was going to happen to him soon... Cain gasped in pain, correction it was happening now. He looked back at his younger cousins. He couldn't risk anything like this happening to him. 

He pointed his staff and attacked. Destroying the Dark Sage. 

****

"Traitor!" The Blue-Eyes Roared. 

"Oh...." Cain shook with pain. "Shut up. De-Spell!"

The dragon roared again and turned to attack Magi and Dark. Dark glared back his attack again at 2500 instead of just 2100. Not that it would make any difference in the face of White Lightening. He shielded his sister with his own body but he needn't have.

Cain was the one who was attacked. As the Red Dark Magician fell to the ground unconscious the Blue-Eye's turned to attack Dark and Magi but he like the other two faded away.

"C-come on." Dark said pulling himself back together. "We have to catch up with the others."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The Magician of Black Chaos was still looking for Neo, the Magical Swordsman, Baby Dragon and Red Archery Girl. He also had the feeling of being watched to which just gave the adolescent monster the creeps.

"Chaos was that you?"

The Magician stopped it was only a whisper but he had heard it.

"Neo?"

The four Monsters he had been seeking came into view. "Thank the Items it's you I thought it...was..."

The Magician of Black Chaos saw the Magical Swordsman eyes go wide and it could only mean one thing. 

The Black Lustre Knight was behind him.

He turned to see that he was right and to make it worse he too had a Sword of Dark Destruction making the knight stronger than the Magician. Just how many of those swords were there?

The Knight attacked.

The Magician found himself surrounded in darkness. He felt feathers against his leg. 

"You can thank Heart for this respite." Neo the Magical Swordsman's voice came from the darkness. "There was the Magical Hats spell inside the book."

There was a blast out side the Hat as the Knight destroyed one of the other ones.

A small blue light appeared inside the very crowded Hat. All five monsters were in there the feathers were explained by the fact Dark Witch was standing next to him with her wings between them., some space was saved by Baby Dragon sitting on top of Red Archery Girls clam. The Magical Swordsman was providing the light from one finger. The other hand was holding the book out to the Magician.

There was another blast, there were only two hats left now.

"Take this Chaos this should make you strong enough to defeat the Black Lustre Knight." He said.

The Magician of Black Chaos nodded took the book to increase his strength before bursting out if

He pointed his staff at the Black Lustre knight.

"Leave us alone! We just want to be free!" He shouted. "You've killed two of us isn't that enough?"

The Black Lustre Knight looked at the magician.

"We can not let monsters enter the real world it would mean disaster."

"We wouldn't hurt anyone there! Please...leave us be."

"Magician! I have no choice! We are enemies and we exist for duelling."

"Enemies? Don't you see we don't want to fight? But you give us no choice." The Magician of Black Chaos pointed his staff and the Black Lustre Knight. "We're sorry."

The Black Lustre Knight jumped to attack the Magician of Black Chaos knowing now that he would lose but not willing to lay down and take it...

_____________________________________________________________________________

Look Look I didn't kill anyone! Well none of my lot anyway. And the bad guy's heal since they are cards anyway. 

[1] Harpylady's brother is a real card. But I don't think it has only been released in Japan at the moment. I found a picture of his card at kingyugi.com and I had to put him in here. And he and Cain aren't the only nice cards out to help the runaways ether. ^_^

(oh and if you were wondering why Cain was in pain it was because his card was being damaged in the real world. Anyone who's seen Yugi Vs Pandora/Arcane will know what I mean.)

Please review!


	7. The Blue Eyes White Dragon

I know I know I should be updating Stolen Souls but the chapter isn't finshed yet and this one is so I might as well put something up.

And thank you to Indigo Tantarian, Koriku and The Pyro Wanna-be for correcting me on the fact that Harpy's brother has been out in America and for telling me his attack points. ^_^ 

Flamed: C.A. Made a mistake C.A. Made a mistake C. A. made a *thwap*

C.A. *hides frying pan behind back.*

Indigo Tantarian You thought they were going to die? Good I want to make sure no one thinks, 'oh they're going to live cause C.A. don't like death-flicks' (Which is true I HATE death flicks) And Cain might show up again, or not. (Pet: *Growl* Translation: C.A. Stop hinting!)

Fani90 Here's an update. The next chapter is already edited. ^_^

Koriku Here's more for you, even if it was shorter than the last chapter.

The Pyro Wanna-be I've seen most of Yugi Vs Arcana now. Poor red dark Magician! *Starts crying.* (Flamed: For Ra's sake!)

ShadowFire Adds 10 attack points? Do you mean Dungeon Dice Monsters? It sounds cool though I'll keep it in mind.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Exhausted and spent Change of Heart had faded from the battle. Yet the enemy has not forgotten her, far from it. There is a score to settle. But what of the one who, unknown to anyone, had been watching the battle but unable join." 

"Who?" Hope asked.

"One who due to recent events in the world of men could see what the runaways wanted. Would he help those he could now see as kin or follow the rules that had always bound him?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 8 - BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Change of Heart landed hard in the dirt and blacked out for a few moments. She shook her head when she woke up to a deep chuckling. Which wasn't helping Hearts migraine. 

"**Now you know why Change of Heart Cards can only be used once in a duel.**"

Change of Heart's eyes widened when she saw what was before here.

A Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

But he looked hurt, badly. Change of Heart didn't understand it, Monsters ether won or lost, they weren't wounded but left alive unless they hadn't been sealed in a card but there were no more of this kind of monster save the cards.

"**Wondering what's wrong with me huh?**" The dragon asked.

Change of Heart nodded. 

"**Ever wondered what happens to one of us when our card is torn?**"

Change of Heart gasped, the monster should die instantly.

"**I see you do, well I'm lucky, my owner cares greatly for me and his care is keeping me alive, I have no doubt that he will try to repair me...now what about you who doesn't even have a card? Mind you I can see why your don't want to be sealed, I haven't fought for a long time and I can see this world from your point of view. Since I am temporally free of my card too.**" The Blue-Eyes White Dragon said. 

"_Can you help us? Please I'm begging you._" Change of heart Begged in her double voice, one harsh and demon-like and one soft and soothing.

"**Maybe...but I want you to do me a favour.**"

"_What?_"

"**Find the man who owns my card, it shouldn't be hard there are only two people who own Blue-Eyes like me, one has three, my owner only had me.**" The dragon struggled to his feet and flapped his wings. "**Do you agree?**"

"_I swear by the Ring, I'll try, what do you want me to tell him?_"

"**Tell him that I know it wasn't him who tore me, tell him...that I'm glad to have him as an owner.**" The Dragon coughed. "**Now what do your friends call you?**"

"_Heart_."

"**Very well Heart, call me Whitey. Now do you want a lift or not?**"

Change of Heart started walking over to the dragon, she was a bit wobbly a migraine and her exhaustion wasn't doing her sense of balance any good. She heard running and someone grabbed her from behind. She was to weak to even attempted to brake their hold but Heart tried once more to take over a monster but she was two weak to even try that. The Hands that held her tightened her grip into a painful hold.

"You dare to try and control me_ again_!" The Empress Judge [1] hissed in her ear. "The Dragon can be forgiven for what he suggested since he has been hurt so badly but you..."

The Empress Judge broke Change of Heart's demon wing, she screamed.

The Dragon's white tail whipped around and cracked the Empress's back from behind the blow knocked Change of Heart down to the ground but didn't hurt her. The Empress was dead from a broken back, for now anyway.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The only monster that managed to keep up with the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl was the summoned skull and since the Dark Magician was stronger thanks to the sword that Change of Heart had stolen from the Skull knight for him, A Summoned Skull which and seemed to have come out from no where wasn't chasing them for long.

They arrived at the temple gates knowing that they would not be attacked here, not even monster that had been sealed in Cards would come close to here unless they were a guardian of it. An hour later Dark Witch flew out of the trees in to Harpy Lady's arms. A moment later. The Magician of Black Chaos walked out from between the trees, Neo the Magical Swordsman Red Archery Girl and Baby Dragon were close behind him.

"Baby your okay!" Dark Magician Girl took the baby in her arms and almost suffocated the poor monster.

"Where's Change of Heart?" Harpy Lady asked.

"I haven't see her since she told me where she dumped the Black Lustre Knight." The blue skinned magician admitted.

"Like's she's going to be much use now against the guardian." Dark Magician Girl said pushing open the doors to the gold pyramid.

Inside they were greeted by the Red-Eyes Metal Dragon. And the Floor was covered in the image of the dragon lord, so only dragons could fight.

There was no way to fight the dragon since their strongest dragon The Red-Eyes Black Dragon wasn't strong enough.

Quite suddenly a blast of white lightening struck the roof of the temple blocks of gold fell down and hit the floor and it broke the seal.

The group looked back at the entrance to see Change of Heart, looking very tired and with a broken demon wing...sitting on top of a Blue-Eye's White Dragon's head.

"**Your youngsters, so impatient.**" The dragon complained before turning to the Red-Eye's Metal Dragon. "**Metal you know you can't win against all of us.**"

The Red-Eye's Metal Dragon sighed and stepped aside for them to pass. "**Like you can get past the Guardian Anyway.**

"Look just who is the Guardian you all speak as if your afraid of his name." Dark Magician asked.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon laughed. "**He is the Forbidden One.**"

Dark Magician actually dropped his staff and sword. "Exodia?"

_____________________________________________________________________________

[1] Can anyone say 'recurring villain'?

I have a request! If anyone knows where I can get hold of the written dialouge of the Yugi Vs Arcana/Pandora duel I will be very grateful and you'll get the chapter (or chapters) I need it for Dedicated to you!

Please review!


	8. Exodia

Flamed: C.A. I can't believe your going to send them to Exodia, are you trying to kill them all?

C.A. Relax, I have no intention of killing anyone for a while.

Shadow Fire Another early update, I'm going to have to stop doing this other wise I'm not going to have any chapters in reserve. ^_^ Still I'm glad your happy.

Indigo Tantarian The fourth BEWD keeps popping up in my story's I don't know why. He's in Stolen Souls, this story and a next-gen flick I shelved since I don't think anyone actually reads them. I guess I feel sorry 'cause everyone else seems to have forgotten about him.

Koriku The temple holds the portal out of the Shadow realm to Yugi's world. And who said they beat Exoida?

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Who's Exodia?" Hope asked.

"The one monster feared above all others, so powerful he could not be contained by merely one card. So deadly even the combined might of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons fall before him." 

"But-" Hope started

"How could it be possible to even dream of escaping the world of shadows when he guards the exit?" Carl guessed the question. "Only time would tell if all the pain and the loses of The Flamed Swordsmen and Harpy's Pet Dragon be all for nothing or would a twist of fate make their imposable dream a realty."

"You just like dragging this out don' t you." Hope accused. 

Carl's face bore a look of innocence. "Me? I'm just trying to build up the suspense."

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 8 - EXODIA_  
______________________________________________________________________________

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon gently picked up Change of Heart with his talons and placed her on the Red-Eyes Black Dragons back. Between the Mystic Elf and the Celtic Guardian.

"**Look after her she has a promise to keep if you escape.**" He said. "**That and she has the luck of the holder of the Ring.**"

Heart blushed. The Black Dragon nodded. They stepped though the next door, the eye of Ra adorned it.

And there stood Exodia, the forbidden one. He was chained to the wall but the chains looked more than long enough to reach any who tried to pass.

He reacted instantly to the intruders. With the rattle of chains, one arm shot out at them too fast for any to dodge. Only for it to fade away as it closed around the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's neck.

"**YES I KNEW HE COULD DO IT!**" The Blue-Eyes cheered.

"Who could do what?" Dark Magician Girl demanded.

"**The Pharaoh...and my masters grandson...they're summoning Exodia!**"

"But that hasn't happened for almost three thousand years!" Dark Magician exclaimed.

"**Until now.**"

Exodia tried to grab the Magician of Black Chaos when one of his legs vanished. He stumbled missing the magician, and a portal of light could be seen behind Exodia now.

"**Go fly for the portal! I'll keep him occupied.**" The Blue-Eyes ordered.

"_Whitey!_" Two voices called out. "_Thank you...and goodbye!_"

"Change of Heart! You spoke...with that voice I see why you never have before." Dark Magician girl said.

"I think it sounds cool." Red Archery Girl said. "Goodbye Whitey."

"Bye Whitey!" Dark Witch called too a few moments before everyone call out their goodbyes too.

The Runaways flew for the portal.

The Blue Eye's white Dragon flew around Exodia's head not attacking but blocking his sight so they could escape.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon watched as they faded from view.

"**They really did it.**" He said.

"**_YOU KNOW WE CAN NOT PERMIT THIS._**" Said the bombing voice of Exodia making the very walls of the room shake Dust fell from the ceiling. "**_WE WILL HAVE TO GO AFTER THEM._**"

"**Oh shut up Exodia, I think they can live in the human world, they need this chance.**"

"**_THERE CAN BE NO EXCEPTIONS..._**"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon shook his head. "**Exodia, any second now your head is going to vanish and your going to be fighting my brothers. So I'm saying this before you go. We shouldn't only be used to fight, some people know this, my master is one other wise I would be dead for good right now, those un-sealed monsters have more heart than we ever will, let them live.**"

The dragon sat to watch the rest of the forbidden one be summoned, by the Rod were his fellow dragons in for a shock. Oh well serves the Dragon Duellist's fault for putting his master in hospital and tearing him. The whipper-snapper..

****

"Tell me I didn't just say that, I love my master but I'm no old man and I don't want to think like one." 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The Runaways were almost blinded by the light of the portal those who hadn't already been on the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's back took old of his tail or legs to stop them from getting separated. 

The Dark Elf held her sister, Harpy Lady and Dark Witch close as she thought she saw the Graveyard far below them.

Change of Heart held on to the Celtic Guardian since he was the closest monster. He looked down at her for a moment thinking what should he do now before holding his cape around her with one arm, that seemed to stop her whimpers so that satisfied him.

Neo, The Magical Swordsman held Red Archery Girl's clam like it was an anchor in a raging sea, Dark Magician Girl was doing the same to Baby Dragon with arm and holding on to one of the black dragons claw with her other hand.

Magician of Black Chaos was glad no one was looking back wards since he thought he must have looked dumb holding on to the dragons tail his long black hair flying in his face.

Dark Magician had hold of one of the black dragons other Nails, he reached his hand over to take hold of his sisters shoulder.

Then the light vanished replaced by darkness so complete that they thought they had gone blind.

"We're...I think we're where the shadow games are actually played." Dark Magician said as the dragon continued to fly.

Suddenly the blackness dispersed like dark clouds before bursting out to a night time sky above city lights. All those who could fly save Harpy Lady and Dark Witch whom was still crying took off flying.

The Magician of Black Chaos looked around everyone was there save for Change of Heart, then he noticed the awkward way Celtic Guardian was hugging something that wasn't the Mystic Elf who was to busy laughing at him.

Change of Heart had fallen asleep in Celtic Guardian's arms the second they had found themselves in the night sky in the distance they could see the lights of a human city.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Is that the end then?" Hope asked.

"Hardly." Carl laughed before returning to his narration. "The runaways have made it to the world of men. Now surely they will be free of the rules and ties of the Shadow Realm? Yet, had any of them even thought they would get this far? Had they planed what they would do next? Would they really be able to make a life here? They would try, but there were more pressing matters on their minds."

"Like what?"

"Sleep, and their stomachs"

_______________________________________________________________________________

The found a large cave about three miles out side the city. It was Large enough for everyone to rest and spend the night.

In the early morning Mystic Elf and her sister went out to hunt for everyone else most of which were still sleeping.

"Isn't it great De?" Mystic Elf asked. "We're free, well and truly free."

Dark Elf lent against a tree as her sister drank water out of a stream. "You know Myst if you keep cheering about how we're free you'll scare away all the game."

Mystic Elf looked at her sister and shot a small blast of white energy up into the sky. She was rewarded when a large fat bird fell a few feet away from them.

"I may not be much of a fighter like you De but I can hunt."

Dark Elf smiled. "With the amount of time you spend with Celt I'm not surprised."

The Mystic Elf blushed her blue skinned cheeks turning a purplish pink. "What about you and Dar?"

"Yeah so? You won't catch me blushing just because you've noticed I spend time with him."

Mystic Elf picked up the dead bird. "Okay, how many of these do you think Black could eat?"

Dark Elf looked at the bird. "I think we need to find bigger pray."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The two elves returned to the cave to find that everyone except the Celtic Guardian were _still_ asleep. Well they had been though a lot, the youngest in particular, Baby Dragon and Red Archery Girl were sleeping between the Dark Magician Girl and Neo The Magical Swordsman.

Change of Heart were again sleeping alone. The Celtic Guardian had given her his cape without asking.

Or at least she had been when the Elves had left but now Harpy Lady had taken the young girl in her arms. Both of their faces were tear streaked. Dark Witch her face also wet with tears slept leaning next to the pair.

"Heart had a nightmare, Lady and Itch took care of her." Celtic Guardian explained.

Mystic Elf nodded. "Good, Lady needs something now to live for. Maybe Heart and Itch can be that something."

The Magician of Black Chaos was sleeping on top of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head. The young magician looked cute like that it was hard to think that he was the strongest of them there. Or how well he could fight for one so young.

A fire suddenly started burning in the centre of the cave. The elves turned to see Dark Magician blinking sleepily looking at them from under a black dragon wing. He had used his magic to start the fire.

"I suppose that's as far as your going to help with the cooking huh Dar?" The Dark Elf asked.

The Dark Magician nodded and fell back asleep.

"Well he has being under a lot of stress." Dark Elf sighed. "Come on you two give me a hand."

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A. So what is going to happen now they are here? How are they going to react when they see Yugi for the first time? I'm not telling you yet. ^_^

Pet: *Roar* Translation: When are we going to see Whitey again?

C.A. Not for a while sorry, I like him but he's not a runaway so this isn't his story. You could say he's to the runaways what Solomon is to the YGO gang. He's important but you don't see him often.

Anyway, Please Review!


	9. The Inexperienced Spy

C.A.: Yikes this chapter is big for this story!

Flamed: You stuck to together again didn't you?

C.A.: Well yeah but I also added a page and a half thanks to Dark Elf attacking me after reading one of the reviews. *Sweatdrop*

Indigo Tantarian Yeah their being nicer to heart _now_ but She and Chaos dropped a big bucket of Angst on the story for later chapters. -_-

Fluffy Kitsune Why can't you have a pet Fox? Foxes are cute. ^_^ And so are sugar highs!

Melanie I think they'll all be scared out of their wits after all the items holders are gods to them, well save for one, I think they first see them next chapter.

fani90 FFnet have been giving me problems too, no problem I'm just glad you like my writing.

ShadowFire Well not all my stories have chapters in reserve but I feel more comfortable when they do. because I can't seem to write at a steady pace, ether I write lots like three chapters in one night or nothing for a month. So I just keep the extra back for when I get writers block. ^_^

Koriku After Dark Elf read your review she insisted on rewriting the start of this chapter, which is a good think because I think it's much better now. Just one way how reviews help ^_^

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams You gave yourself sugar again didn't you? ^__^ They see the others next chapter I think but I'm not sure when they'll met for real. Why they don't meet now is hinted at in this chapter.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"So what happens next?" Hope asked.

"Well you see all this time they had been working together for a goal, Freedom. And now in this new world, the world of the Item Holders they have it, Now they just have to learn how to live here. But first they need time to catch their breath and heal their wounds. Wounds of the Body, heart, and mind."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 9 - THE INEXPERIENCED SPY_  
________________________________________________________________________________

The Dark Elf sat at the cave entrance of the cave that had become home for the past two days. Everyone else was getting back to normal, save for Heart who still hadn't woken up, but Dark Magician had looked at her and didn't seemed worried, unlike Harpy Lady Dark Witch and the Magician of Black Chaos.

It was night time now and everyone save her was asleep. They were safe now after all right?

Of course that meant they were all board out of their minds.

Dark Elf sighed.

They were free bit they still had to hide from the humans. Dark Elf got up and went for a walk in the woods. 

She had walked for a long time when she heard something.

"Jenny don't go to far from the car dear!"

Dark Elf turned to run but stopped. There was nothing wrong with watching the humans was there? As long as they weren't seen. She climbed a tree and watched. 

There was a man woman and a child. The child was the one called Jenny. They placed a blanket on the ground and placed food on the blanket.

"Okay!" The man shouted. "We'll rest here for half an hour before driving the rest of the way to the caravan park. David! You finished yet over there?"

A boy came out of the bushes the woman gave him what looked like a damp cloth to wipe his hands with, then the four started eating. David was eating with one hand and holding a something in his hand with voices coming out. Dark Elf couldn't quite make out the voices out but the boy didn't look happy.

"Aww man! Rex Raptor lost the championship!" He complained. "That creepy bug boy won."[1]

The family kept eating David talking about an announcement some guy called Pegasus had made about a Duellist Kingdom._ Pegasus, that name sounds...by Ra! That's the name of the Releaser! The new age's holder of the eye!_

After a while the man told them to get back in the car. The 'car' turned out to be the red metal...thing...behind them. It made a horrible noise which scared Dark Elf so bad that she all most fell out of the tree and then moved off.

After they were gone Dark Elf climbed down from the tree. On the way back Dark Elf passed a stream and looked at her reflection. She frowned at it, then took of her head dressed and the shoulder armour. Now she almost looked like the woman in that family, maybe she didn't have to hide. She knew what direction the city was and she started walking. 

Maybe an hour later she found her self on the city borders. There were more cars even louder and smelly too. People was looking at her hair and clothes oddly, apparently even without the shoulder armour and head dress her clothes stood out, we'll it was night time so there shouldn't be that many people to see her, then again the amount she _was_ seeing was enough to make her think that maybe humans were nocturnal. Still wandering she found herself at the docks, there was a ship waiting and there were children getting on board.

__

Why are they going away? The elf wondered as she crept closer. Then she saw a blond boy in a green Jacket struggling with some body guards, then a smaller boy, Dark Elf couldn't make him out clearly since she was so far away and a few people were walking between the Elf and the children. But their worlds carried on the wind, something about trying to get on board the ship to take part in a contest. There was nothing here to really interest Dark Elf so she started to make her way back. Only stopping once. At a closed clothes shop. If she and the others were going to come back, they should be dressed the part.

"Rod Blade!" Dark Magician shouted when Dar Elf walked back into the cave at dawn. "Where have you been!"

"Dar language!" Harpy shouted clamping her hands over Dark Witch's ears. After all 'Rod Blade' was a strong curse to use around children.

Dark Elf was about to give a scathing answer since she didn't appreciate being shouted at the second she got 'home' but her reply vanished when Dark Magician swept her up in a hug and kissed her hard. Celtic Guardian, Neo the Magical Swordsman, The Magician of Black Chaos and Even the Red-Eyes Black Dragon wolf whistled at them. The Magician of Black Chaos then turned back to the _still_ sleeping Change Of Heart. In the after noon, Dark Elf, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, And Neo the Magical Swordsman went to the town. When they came back Dark Elf was laughing so hard she couldn't breath, all she managed to gasp out was something about Dark Magician and Neo the Magician Swordsman Blowing up a car because they walked onto the road when they shouldn't have.

Those in the cave didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Change of Heart woke up to find the cave empty of everyone save the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"**Your finally awake? You've been sleeping for a days.**" The dragon told her. "**We were getting worried.**"

Change of Heart tried to stand only to fall back to her knees. The Black Dragon swung his tail around to catch her and lower her gently to the ground.

"**That fight really took it out of you didn't it? How many monsters did you take over?**"

"_The Dragon Knight and the Magical Ghost. I almost had the Empress Judge again but she was too strong._" Answered her two voices. She winced.

"What's wrong?"

Change of Heart looked closely at the Dragon only now seeing that the Magician of Black Chaos was laying back against the spike on his head.

Change of Heart shook her head and looked away.

"Don't try telling me it's nothing Heart, is your wing hurting?" The magician asked.

Change of heart blinked and looked at her demon wing, it was completely healed.

"You forgot it was broken didn't you? How did it happen anyway?"

"_The Empress Judge...she didn't like the fact I used her to get into the Castle._" Change of Heart admitted. "_And no my wing doesn't hurt._"

"Then why did you wince?"

Change of Heart looked down and Magician of Black Chaos knelt down by her. "What is it?"

"_I'm an outcast.._." She stopped when she heard laughing, the dragon and the magician were laughing at her!

"Where did you get an idea like that?" The Magician asked.

"_Your all powerful monsters but I'm just magic...I...exactly what did I do in that last fight? Took over two monster and nether one of them made a big difference to the fight._" Change of Heart Complained, her gentle voice becoming high pitched and her demon voice becoming dangerously low, she sighed. "_Ring Points, Even Whitey a torn card done more for us than I did._"

The dragon growled in disagreement. The Magician lifted Change of Heart's face so their eyes met.

"Don't be silly, you proved your worth when you broke into the castle and when you found Whitey, and, Puzzle Pieces, haven't you noticed the other incredible thing about you?"

Change of Heart shook her head.

"You haven't been fighting to the rules."

"_I don't understand...._"

The Magician of Black Chaos stood and walked back over to the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and lent against his side crossing his arms.

"You haven't noticed? No matter how hard we fight we still can't defeat a monster that is stronger than us unless we have some spell or item to make us stronger, we've had to fight using the rules of the Shadow games, Neo bent the rules using the Book of Secret Arts to summon the Magical Hats...But you...since we've started running you've taken over three monsters, two of which were within the same battle, that's one rule you've broke and I'm sure that when you took over The Empress Judge it was for longer than what could be considered a turn, that's both rules of your card that you've broken."

"_Is that a bad thing?_" Change of Heart asked.

"**Ra No!**" The dragon answered. "**We don't want to be part of the Shadow games so the rules mean nothing to us, but what Chaos is trying to say is that your stronger than us.**"

"_Me? But I don't have any attack points at all._"

"Look at us monsters." The magician said. "Some of us use muscle some of us use magic, but you...you _are_ magic."

Now Change of Heart was totally lost.

The Magician of Black Chaos smiled at the look on her face, the dragon might have been too but it was hard to tell. "Here, Neo said you can borrow it, he used it to summon the hats maybe you can do more."

Change of Heart looked down at what the magician had given her. It was the Magical Swordsman's Book of Secret Arts.

"_Where is everyone?_"

"Neo, De, Celt, Magi and Dar have gone to the city, they've been there for a couple of days since they can pass as humans, they're trying to find away for us to live in the city, since as much as I like the country, I'm kind of sick of sleeping rough." Magician of Black Chaos explained. "Myst, Red, Baby Itch and Lady are out hunting."

"**Wish they'd hurry up I'm Hungry.**" Red-Eyes Black Dragon complained.

"Your always Hungry." Magician of Black Chaos complained.

Change of Heart read the book seeing the spell Neo had used to summon the Magical Hats. She turned a couple of pages and tried something else. She closed her eyes and held out her hand and muttered words under her breath, her double voice making it imposable to understand her. Her hand glowed with a green-white light and an Ancient Telescope appeared in the air a clattered to the cave floor.

"**What did you summon that for?**" Black asked.

Change of Heart shrugged.

"Your going to spy on the city?" The Magician of Black Chaos asked.

"_Guess I will._" Picking it up. "_I want to help._"

The magician took it off her. "Your are still tired, read the book I'll use this new toy After all I don't want to make a fool out of my self like Dar and Neo did. Ask Dark Elf what they did to the first car they saw."

__

"Chaos." Heart waited for him to look at her before finishing. _"What's a car?"_

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"So what does one do when they live in the Human world but don't quiet look human? Well if you have Magic you simply make your self look human, But sometimes looking human isn't enough, which is why the Runaways studied the town they had found themselves near." Carl sighed. "One by one they mixed and joined the Human race, hiding what made them monsters, what made them, them."

"That sounds sad." Hope said.

"Maybe, but that was what they had to do to survive. Yet they would never quiet forget. They acted human but they would never forget what they were...or would they?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

They had been in this world for weeks now, the monster had learnt a lot about humans but there was still a lot to learn, however, the Dark Magician Girl, who had borrowed the Book of Secret Arts off Neo after Change Of Heart had made an interesting discovery.

She could rewrite the doppelganger spell to make all the spell casters appear humans.

So now the Mystic Elf, and the Magician of Black Chaos looked human too.

Neo and the Dark Elf didn't bother they looked human enough anyway, especially with the clothes that the Dark Elf had 'borrowed' from a place called the mall.

The Celtic Guardian just needed a hat to hide his ears and he was okay too.

A few days after that the Dark Magician managed to make a dark green gem that when Harpy Lady Dark Witch or Red Archery Girl held it made them appear human too.

There were just two problems with it.

Red Archery Girl couldn't walk since she only looked human when she was really a mermaid, and therefore couldn't make her legs work.

And it didn't work on Change of Heart or the dragons. The Dragons were just to different from Humans and they didn't know why it wouldn't work on Change of Heart.

So now it was just her and the dragons in the cave. Black would hunt at night for both him and baby, you could say he had taken the younger dragon under his wing.

Dar had gotten a job at a place called Kiabacorp, De was trying to be a singer and doing well, it seemed that her dark skin and purple hair was attractive to most humans. They had already gotten enough money to get an apartment. Magi were living with them had been enrolled in school much to her despair.

They had taken on a last name now too, they were the Caster family, as in Spell Caster. Heart had tried really hard not to laugh when she had first heard it.

Harpy Lady, was now Miss Lady Rose, a model, making just about enough money to rent a flat for her and Whitney Rose, But everyone still called 'Whitney' Itch.

Celt had gotten a job as a bouncer at some big night club and got paid over the odds since it was night work. He was living with Myst in a bed sit, she hadn't found a job yet but she was looking hard. They were the Evans.

When they had asked Chaos to live with them like a son he had agreed, the down side was he had to got to school too.

Neo was working as a nights guard man for the Mall. He called himself Neo Archer. He rented a small flat.

Red Archery Girl was in a river somewhere fishing.

Change of Heart stood in a tree, her back against the trunk, her Rose whip and Myst's Fairy Bow resting on the branch at he feet. She was using the telescope. Chaos, no, he had changed his name to Carl Chaos Evens. He was supposedly being Fostered but Mr and Mrs Evans. He and Magi were in school Magi laughing at something Chaos had said. Change Of Heart sighed and jumped out of the tree.

She knelt when she landed to save her knees. She had been spending a lot of time alone now, usually 's using Myst's bow to hunt deer for Black, Myst didn't need it anymore, everyone was too caught up with the human world.

That meant she had a lot of time to herself to practice manipulating the magic inside her. She walked over to a clear still pond. It's surface like glass. She knelt as if to look in it but her eyes were closed. Her body took on a green-white aura, all the shadows the one side of her vanished leaving her skin and hair with only one tone. She opened her eyes and inspected the feat she had just achieved. She smiled and closed her eyes again, now as she began to glow once more, she winced this hurt, her wings became perfectly straight quivering as if some invisible hand was trying to pull them out of her back. Sweat began to form of her forehead and she grit her teeth against the pain. The wings quivered more violently before melting into her back.

Change of Heart smiled. She was already wearing human clothing. A backless red halter-top and tight brown jeans.

Now for the next step.

"_My name is Heart._" She frowned and focused her magic on her throat as she again started to glow. "My name is Heart." 

She picked up the Bow, Whip and Telescope and threw them in the bag she had left at the at the bottom of the tree. She then pulled out a Mobile Phone.

"Hi! It worked so I'll guess I'll have to start calling you Aunt."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chaos finished school for the day, really it wasn't as bad as Magi would make out. He didn't like the teachers much how ever, and he didn't like leaving his staff behind, Magi didn't like that ether, after all Magicians were connected to their staffs. Magi being a year younger than Chaos, Magi needed her staff more than him, she went right home. Chaos could bare the nagging pull in his soul for a while longer and decided to go to the mall, like he did every Friday, there were other students there, heading for the arcade and clothe stores most likely, Chaos wouldn't be however.

Chaos's black hair which was usually lose was now in a braid, He had been wearing it like that since he had seen a boy with his length ware it like that in a show called Gundam wing. It whipped around when he looked around himself, he was sure someone was watching him.

There!

There was a fountain outside the mall. And on the edge there was a girl, she was pretending to read a book, it looked like a Sailor Moon book but he wasn't sure, he just saw the eyes watching him unblinkingly. She looked amazingly like Heart but it couldn't be here could it?

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Chaos asked.

The girl looked at her a small smile on her face.

"My name is Rose."

Chaos sighed, it wasn't heart, she sounded nothing like Heart.

"Miss Heart Rose, I just moved in with my Aunt, Lady Rose and cousin Itch." Heart smiled wider. "Do I look that different as a normal person?"

Chaos laughed, picked her up in a hug and twirled her in a circle. "That's great!"

"Chaos your suffocating me!" Heart complained. "Listen, Aunt Lady gave me some money to pay for my school uniform and some other things for my room, care to give me a hand?"

"Sure, if you don't mind me getting art supplies while we're at it?"

Heart shrugged. "I don't mind."

_______________________________________________________________________________

[1] Can you tell I don't like Weevil Underwood?

Please review!


	10. Witty Phantom

C.A.: Since everyone seemed to like larger chapters this time I stuck _three_ together. While this turns three tiny chapters in to a good sized one it also means I no longer have chapters in reserve. *Insert scream of terror here.* Some times having a life sucks. -_-

Flamed: Since when did you have a life.

C.A.: *Slaps flamed.* Don't listen to him he just found out about a future plot twist I have in mind and he doesn't like it at ALL.

Flamed: *Mutters under breath.*

Indigo Tantarian. Another longish chapter. ^_^ Only problem is I think I'm getting writers block -_-. (Pet: Roar [Translation: Ra help us!]) Anyway I hope you like this, and I _will_ write more of SS soon. (Flamed: Yeah keep telling yourself that OW what did you hit me for.)

Koriku Yeah S+S in the book, all the magic cards are. I was thinking of using it but not with Heart and I can't tell you more without spoiling the plot. And the Monsters humanity are going to get tested to.

fani90 No REBD not going to be forgotten, but he isn't in this chapter, and nether is Baby Dragon. I will get back to them though.

ShadowFire Oh they will. *Big Grin* Bakura plays a big role after all Heart grew up in his deck... ^_~

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams I don't like Haga cause I can't beat him. That and his eyes are to narrow. And there's nothing wrong with sugar. ^_^ I've had lots today. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

Hope crossed her arms. "What happened to all the fights?"

"Come on, all stories have to have some romance in it, besides Life isn't just fighting, it's living." The Carl said. "And that is what they are doing living, but life isn't as easy as it may first appear, Besides learning about this world is much easer when you have a friend to show you the ropes."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 10 - WITTY PHANTOM_  
________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later they came out of the art shop. Heart had two plastic bags in one hand. her new school uniform in one and few new tops that actually had backs in the other plastic, she was wearing a new PVC jacket, In he other hand she held two more bags the bag that held the Sailor Moon book, it now held a Gundam Wing book to, Chaos had insisted she should get one, She had read some of it and they had 'discussed' who was better Quatre or Dou. And a bag holding a couple of teen magazines, just so she could read them and make sure she didn't stick out like a sore thumb tomorrow. Chaos just had one bag with him with a new water colour painting pad and a tube of white paint since he had run out. They were on the way out for which Chaos was grateful, he was feeling his need for his magical staff more now.

"What's that?" Heart asked walking over to the store opposite. "A music store? It's not like the one downstairs."

"That was where you buy music to listen to, this is where you can buy instruments to make music with."

"Like the Musician King?"

"If your lucky you won't sound that bad."

"You never did like him did you? Why?"

"He though whacking me over the head with his guitar was a good way to introduce himself then complained when it broke." Chaos crossed his arms.

Heart laughed. "Can we come back tomorrow to have a look?"

"You don't want to go in now?" Chaos asked confused.

"You've been fidgeting for the past half hour, you need your staff right?"

Chaos smiled sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"You want Aunt Lady to give you a lift home?"

"Nah, the longer I spend away from it the longer I'll be able to stay away from it next time."

"You sure?"

Chaos nodded.

Out side they saw a little boy, he was in a wheel chair.

"Chaos what's that?" Heart asked careful not to point.

"What? Oh the wheel chair? Some times Humans get hurt and can't use their legs anymore, the wheel chair was made so they can move about." Chaos explained.

"Wheel Chair?" Heart tried the new phrase out. "Has anyone thought that Red could use one?"

Chaos blinked. "...Now why didn't anyone else think of that..?"

Lady pulled up out side the mall and honked her horn. Itch was in the back, she looked like she usually did save that her wings were gone, Lady still had her red hair, but her skin now looked more like the Dark Elf's dark tan. Not to mention her hands and feet were now human hand and feet. She wore a collar which was sort of her trade mark with her photos, it to had a dark green stone embedded in it.

"I'll phone Dar about the wheel chair when I get home okay?" Chaos said.

"Sure."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Ten am the next morning, Neo Archer woke up to an insistent banging at the door. He had only gone to bed three hours ago, working nights sucks.

"Yeah yeah." Neo opened. Scratching a hand thought his hair. "Yeah wha...Dar?"

"NEO!"

"Red? What how...? What's with the wheel chair?"

"It's my clam!" Red pulled a dark green jewel from one of the arm rests and the wheel chair turned back into Red Archery Girls clam she placed it back on the clam and it turned back into the wheel chair. Which she the wheeled into the flat. "So, when is Red Archer moving in with her dad?"

Neo took hold of Dar's arm and pulled then far enough away for Red not to hear them.

"I don't make enough money to support a child!" He hissed. "No matter how much I want Red to move in."

"Relax I managed to get an interview at Kiabacorp for you, The CEO came back after being missing for a while, he sacked the whole board of directors, everyone is getting promoted and we need new men now, first come first served. It's my old job you'll have and trust me it's simple, A Trained Keriboh could do it."

"Yeah but I know nothing about computers!"

"And you think I did?" Dar sighed, and placed his index finger in the centre of Neo's forehead. A spark of energy flashed into Neo's head and suddenly he knew how to use a computer and everything else he could have possibility needed to know to work at Kiaba corp.

Dar laughed at Neo's face.

"What you thought I learnt how to use computers like I did in one night the old fashioned way?" Dar smirked. "Remember First come First served. Interviews start tomorrow morning."

Neo looked at him dumb struck. "Dar...thank you."

Dar Caster shrugged. "We're friends aren't we that's what Friend's are for. I hate to dump Red on you and go but I have to take De to the hospital."

Before Neo could ask what was wrong with De, Dar was gone. 

"So what are we going to do?"

Neo scratched his head again before yawning. "Do you have enough clothes?"

"Yup, and everything I need for School Monday too, De said you can owe her the money."

"Great...If I make you something to eat and sit you in font of the TV. think you can let me sleep for another three hours? After all I was working all night." Neo asked hopefully. "Then I'll take you shopping for what you think we might need, like more food."

Red nodded. Neo ran his hand through his head again, he was too tired for this.

"Right...and I'll start looking for a bigger apartment once I'm sure I'll be able to keep this new job. There's a spare room you can keep your stuff in but there's no bed in there. So starting tonight you sleep in the bed and I take the couch-bed." Neo said. "And I'm to young to be your father, so we'll have to pretend to be brother and sister. Now what do you want for food?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Now comes every the bane of every teenagers life, the bane of every child too."

"What?"

"School, a world within a world, with unwritten rules, and codes of honour, And much more for the runaways. School is where their gods, or at least what they believed to be gods are nearest, Dangerously near."

_______________________________________________________________________________

The Mall was packed when Heart and Chaos and Itch arrived. Heart wanted to get something for Baby and Black while they were there, after all those two were the only ones left in the cave and they had said they were going to stay there since it was the only place big enough to hide the dragons. They had found a Dark Magician Girl plushy for Baby, that was actually bigger than him, and some polish for black to use on his metal Nails.

They were on the way upstairs when they ran into Neo and Red Archer.

"Red! Neo!" Heart ran up to them.

"Heart? Your here to?" Red asked. "That's great!" She hugged Heart around waist.

"Yeah I figured out how to make my self look okay, so I'm living with Lady and Itch here."

"Yeah, and she's going to be in School with Chaos and Magi." Itch added.

"Carl? What are you doing here?" The four turned to the new voice, it was Magi.

"Er Magi." Chaos suddenly looked like a deer stuck in head lights. "What are you doing here?"

"Just clothes shopping with the girls." Magi thumbed over her shoulder at a group of girl who stood about ten feet away giggling like hyenas, or the doppelganger card. "Of course if you have a better offer..."

"I'd love to go shopping with you but...I promised Neo, Red, and Heart here, that I'd help them get settled in." Chaos said a little to quickly.

"Okay...maybe next time." Magi said walking back over to her friends.

"What's wrong? You don't want to spend time with you fan club?" Neo asked.

Red giggled. Chaos glared at both her and Neo.

"Are we going to that music shop or not?" He demanded.

Red decided that she wanted to go to the music shop too only to find there was a step before the door and the door way it self was too small for the wheel chair.

"Well that's stupid!" Heart complained. She turned Red and picked her up from the chair. "Sorry about this but at least you can see what's in here now."

"Can I help you?" Said a shop assistant.

"Yeah you can make this shop okay for Wheel chairs." Heart said.

Chaos blinked, if he didn't know better he could have sworn that he could hear the demonic echo of her voice.

The boy looked at the entrance where Neo was standing by the wheel chair. "Tell me about it, my little brother can't even come into see me and the boss said that we don't get enough customers with Wheel Chairs to justify the cost of widening the door and turning the step into a ramp."

"Then sorry but your boss is a moron." Heart said but not with the venom that her voice had previously held. "Anyway I was thinking of taking up an instrument. Chaos is moral support, Itch and Red is just noisy."

"Hey!" Red complained. Itch laughed, Heart just smiled.

"Well learning to play an instrument can be difficult, any in particular you want to try?"

"Anything but an Electric Guitar." Chaos said in a deadpan voice.

There was a loud banging and everyone turned to see that Itch had found a drum set.

"Or a drum set." Heart added. "Itch, get away from that before you break it."

"But Heart..." Itch moaned but done as she was told.

When they left the shop. Dan, the shop keeper, had sold them a harmonica for Red, a flute for Itch , and a keyboard and Violin for Heart.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heart walked into her new class room, she didn't like the uniform she had to wear but she bared it, she was determined to like school, simply because Magi didn't like it. Thankfully Magi was in the year below her and Chaos. Heart took her seat as close to the magician as she could.

Then six more students walked in. 

It was all Heart could do not to not to re-grow her wings and fly out of the school. She glanced at Chaos who had gone pale, in fact he was turning suspiciously blue.

"Chaos! You face!" Heart whispered fiercely.

Chaos looked at Heart broken out of his fearful trance and his skin turned back to normal, still pale, but without it's bluish hint.

Heart forced her self to breath normally as the six sat down, thankfully most of them were on the furthest half of the class from her and Chaos, only the tallest boy, who didn't seem to want anything to do with the others, he didn't scare them, nether did the girl, the blond boy or the other tall brunet. It was the white haired boy and the shortest boy with the spiky Black, red, and blond hair.

Especially the latter boy. The Pharaoh.

Heart didn't realise she was staring until she felt other eyes on her. One set was Chaos and the other was the girl Heart had dismissed as harmless. It looked like the Pharaoh had his protectors, and the female in particular. Heart turned to the front of class. The teacher had just started talking. _Of course the holder of the Ring is worse than the Pharaoh, for me at least._

"Ah, it's nice to see that our students who had gone to the duellists kingdom are back, I trust you haven't fallen behind in your studies?"

Most of the students moaned, the tall brunet sitting in front of Heart and the white haired boy didn't.

"Also we have a new Student everyone welcome Heart Rose, Miss Rose please stand for the class."

Heart Rose and nodded her head at the class, and so began Heart's first day of School.

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"So all they have to worry about is School?" Hope asked. "Not much to be afraid of."

"You think? The Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber are in the same class as them, and besides, do you really think they could run form their past forever?"

_______________________________________________________________________________

Chaos and Heart found Magi and dragged her off to one side.

"The Pharaoh is here." Heart said.

"Sure he is Heart." Magi said pretending to Yawn.

"It's true, I saw him to, and there is another item holder with him." Chaos said.

Magi turned pale to thankfully she didn't have to maintain a spell to look normal or she would have a lot of explaining to do to her friends. As it was her hair looked like it was fluttering in the breeze.

Except the was no breeze.

"Magi! Cool it!" Chaos hissed. "We haven't been found out yet, we just have to be more careful now."

"But...he's the _Pharaoh!_ He'll find us out...send us back...I don't want to go back." Magi was going to cry.

Heart looked like she was resting her hand on Magi's shoulder but Heart knuckles were white and Magi hissed in pain. Heart looked around to see that no one was in ear shot.

"_Keep a hold of yourself!_" Heart let her twin voices snap Magi to her senses. "_We will get found out if you start freaking out. Their_ not _in your class so _you_ may not even meet them._"

Heart let got of Magi's shoulder. The two Magicians were looking at her in shock surprised that Heart could have been so...nasty.

Heart walked off, what did they know? She had a demons wing for a reason. Besides, she was scared too.

At the end of School Heart started walking towards the junior school, Lady had a photo shoot so Heart had to pick up Itch. She was almost there when the mobile phone that Dar had bought everyone, since he was paranoid and wanted to make sure everyone could call anyone at any time, started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi Neo...what they want you to start work now? No It's okay I'll pick up Red for you, dose she have the keys to your place? Okay, she can stay with me and Itch till you can come and pick her up. See you in a few hours."

Heart looked around to see if there was anyone in sight before making a bubble of Magic like the one Chaos used to make to hide them in the shadow realm. She then re-grew her wings and flew to the Junior school, goodness knows what trouble Red and Itch could get into if they were board and together.

If she walked the School might not be standing by the time she got there.

She landed in an ally near the school, painfully hid her wings and dispersed the magic. She walked out ally and walked to the gate, there were three children waiting, Red in her wheel chair, Itch who was chasing the third, a boy with long black hair. _Tell me that isn't the Trickster! _[1]

"Itch what do you think you are doing!" Heart asked.

"Playing tag what does it look like?" Itch answered. "Mokuba this is Heart, my cousin."

"Oh, well come on, I'm picking you and Red up today, Neo has to work late." Heart said.

"Can we wait for Mokuba's brother to show up first. It's not fair to just leave him alone with one but _teachers_ for company."

"It's okay." Mokuba said. "Seto will be there any moment."

On cue a limo pulled up.

The back door opened and the tall brunet that had been sitting in front of her in class looked out. 

"That's him now." Mokuba said. "See you in school tomorrow, Red, Itch, Bye Heart."

"Bye Mokuba see you tomorrow." The girls waved.

"Goodbye Mokuba." Heart said too. "Come on you to lets start walking."

Red coughed.

"Oh don't be picky." Heart complained.

"Can you push me?" Red asked. "My arms are tired."

Heart sighed and started pushing the wheel chair. Then Itch started complaining that her feet hurt since she couldn't fly anymore.

Heart felt guilty about flying to the school now and the pain hadn't been worth it anyway, and it was a stupid thing to do, what if her bubbled hadn't worked, or if the pharaoh and his protectors saw her? No she wasn't even going to think of Flying again unless it was an emergency. Heart sighed and told Itch that it wasn't that far left to go.

Not one of the three noticed the two across the road.

"I don't think it's them my lady." Said the blond man. Holding his purple hat in his gloved hands, He had a spell cast on him so he read skin was a normal flesh tone, he wore glasses since the spell had failed to make his eyes look normal. He grinned when he saw the Kiaba brothers leave. He was the same Witty Phantom who had guarded Seto Kiaba when he had been trapped in the virtual game. Any opportunity to 'play' with humans, he could see why those young unsealed monsters and that little Change of Heart wanted to come her, but still orders are orders.

"What makes you said that?" The Empress Judge asked. 

The Empress Judge was on a vendetta now she wanted revenge for being possessed. She looked slightly different in the human world, she had decided to wear very tight grey leather and a blood red tank top.

"Well, we witnessed a noticeable distance between the magic and monsters." The phantom said. "But these three seem very close, also why would they walk when, if these three are who we think they are, able to fly and hide their flight from the eyes from others?"

"You can only go though so much with someone with out forming bonds. I think we should start watching the item holders, power draws power towards it weather or not it wishes it. Now see to it." The Empress Judge walked into the crowd and vanished.

_______________________________________________________________________________

[1] Yes the cards know Mokuba as the trickster Duellist. Mostly because I heard that in the first series. (The one they didn't want us to see.) Mokuba was a brat and he played Yugi in a game called Monster capsule, only the games were rigged. And also because He is the Dragon Duellist's little brother and most people know what younger siblings are like. ^_^ (I should I am one.)

Question : Did Mokuba exist in Ancient Egypt? (I don't need to know this I'm just wondering.)

Request: Please Review!

And I will work on Stolen Souls next I _swear! *_Chains herself to computer_*_


	11. Shadow of Eyes

Indigo Tantarian Look I updated again. ^_^ Two stories in one day not bad huh? Yep I finally finished Stolen Souls. Hope you like both updates.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams I was going to use magic to make her able to talk but that seemed a little to...fanciful..? I like the wheelchair works better. ^_^ Glad you like it.

fani90 Yeah Bakura is insisting on causing trouble. But he has a good reason to be poking his nose in.

(Flamed: Yeah but she won't tell you she won't even tell ME!)

ShadowFire I updated it. I don't think I should need anymore cards for a few chapters. But thanks for the suggestion. I noticed you updated 'Dark Storm' I'll read it after I come home from work.

It seems that Heart's language goes down a notch or two when she gets emotional, Hope you don't mind the over use of the word 'Crap' Oh and Tea is nice, so sorry no Tea bashing. For now anyway.^_~

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"So...they are being hunted and don't know it. And they are so worried about the other students that they didn't notice the shady characters watching them. No to mention, other distractions."

"Like what?"

"Teenagers are between adults and children, they're confused by their body's and emotions." Carl looked shame faced. "They...make mistakes and hurt people without meaning too, without even knowing."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 11 - SHADOW OF EYES_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Another School day, everyone had been told about the Pharaoh and Dar had wanted everyone to go, some had agreed some hadn't. Celt pointed out that the dragons had no where else to go and they couldn't leave them so they stayed.

And so they still had to go to school.

Heart was rushing to class when she ran into the white haired item holder and worse the Pharaohs light himself! Literally the three of them ended up in a tangle on the corridor floor. 

"I'm sorry!" Heart panicked.

"It's okay, after all it was just an accident." Said the white haired boy. "Your the new girl aren't you?"

Heart nodded.

"I'm Yugi Moto and this is Ryou Bakura." Yugi said. "Do you want to sit by us for dinner?"

"T-thank you but, I'm sitting by Chaos." Heart said. "Er, Carl Chaos."

"He joined the school while I was a the Duellist kingdom didn't he?" Ryou asked passing Heart her bag, she had dropped it when she fell.

Heart nodded. "Yeah...er...um..."

"Heart! What's taking you so long?" Came Chaos's voice down the corridor.

"Coming, Sorry Yugi, Ryou, I have to go." Heart ran down to Chaos.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Chaos said. "But you nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heart kept stealing glances at the item holders. She was respectful of the Pharaoh but she was shocked by the Tomb Robber, he seemed so...unlike his deck lead you to believe. Of course it was his light but still...She shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the teacher. 

"So now remember auditions will be held after school today." The teacher said. "Now turn to page twenty."

Heart tried to focus on her work but different things distracted her. Like Chaos's hair. He had again put his long hair in a bride and it just begged to be stared at as it swung back and for because he was going though his bag. Blinking Heart guessed she should do the same. 

She opened her bag and got out her books. She placed them on her desk and a note slipped out and landed on her lap. She hid it back in her book and read that while pretending to read page twenty.

As she read all the colour drained out of her face.

__

'Honesty your names are the worse aliases I have ever heard. If that's the best you and your friends collective brain cells can come up with your going to need my help.'

Under that with a telephone number and an address it was signed....

__

'If you can't guess your even dumber than I gave you credit for my dear.'

Heart had one thought in her head. _CRAP!_

She looked up and saw sharp intense brown eyes staring at her. The Tomb Robber smirked and nodded. She looked back at her books but she didn't see what was on the pages.

"Heart?"

Heart's head shot up.

The teacher had plainly had asked a question and had expected an answer but seeing Heart's pale face the teachers face softened.

"Miss Rose if you are not feeling well you should have told me. Do you wish to go to the nurse's office?"

Heart didn't think that would be a good idea, she didn't know if her illusion would stand up to even a general medical examination. Then again she should be guaranteed to pass as human....Heart shook her head it wasn't worth the wish.

"Can I go to the bathroom please miss?"

The teacher nodded and Heart walked out of the classroom, she found the girls toilet and locked herself in a cubical lowered the lid of the toilet seat and sat down.

__

Crap crap, crap, Okay, okay deep breaths. Heart thought._ He just knows who you are he doesn't know where you live, and he probably won't send us back to the Shadow Realm like the Pharaoh would....after all he is the enemy of the Pharaoh right? Yeah he hates him so we should be okay I hope...But the Pharaoh's light and his seemed to be friends...Calm down Heart. The Tomb Robber wouldn't hurt you, you know that and he wouldn't gain anything from sending anyone back to the shadow realm, as long as everyone stays out of his way, which they had already agreed to do, we're all going to be fine...right? If not we are well and truly sewed._

Having calmed down from her panic attack started back to class.Bakura watched her as Heart made her way back to her seat as did Chaos. Heart shot a look at Chaos which said 'Not now!' Then glared at Bakura. He just smirked and turned back to his lights work.

__

On second thought Crap isn't a strong enough word.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chaos wanted to see if Heart was okay, But every time he got close Heart gave him a warning look. Whatever was bothering her he didn't want him to help. But why? What could she be hiding? Chaos was just glad school was over.

"Chaos!"

Then again.

"What is it Magi?" Chaos asked.

"I'm auditioning for the play. I want you to watch me."

Chaos shrugged, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do at the moment. "Alright then."

Chaos watched in the school hall as Magi stood on stage singing. The school play was going to be my fare lady.

"Sleep! Sleep i couldn't got to Sleep. My head's to high to ever put it down.

Bed! Bed! I couldn't got to bed, not for all the jewels in the crown....."

Chaos was surprised. Magi was quiet the actress on stage.

"I could have danced all night I could have danced all night and still have begged for more. I could have spread my wings." Chaos tried not to think about Heart right now, she had snubbed him, Chaos wanted an apology before he would talk to her. "And done a thousand things I'd never done before. I never knew it could be so exciting how all at once my heart took flight..."

Chaos suddenly realised that Magi was staring at him. And it was making him feel hot under the collar. "All I know is that when I began to dance with him I could have danced, Danced, Danced! All night!"

"Okay Magi." Said the teacher. "That was very good we'll let you know tomorrow morning if you've got a part or not okay?"

Magi nodded and jumped off the stage and walked over to Chaos.

"So what to you think?"

Was Magi blushing?

"I...think you were really good."

"Thank you!"

Magi grabbed Chaos and kissed him.

Chaos's eyes went wide before he closed his eyes, this felt...good.

Suddenly Chaos pulled away.

"What?" Magi asked,

"I thought I heard something." Chaos said looking around. But saw nothing but the half open door to the outside. "Guess it was the wind or something."

"Oh...Well want to go and hang at the mall?" Magi asked.

"Yeah....why not."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heart ran from the school crying. She ended up in the park she sat down on the bench and sobbed into her school bag.

"Hey...Heart right? Are you okay?"

Heart looked up to see one of the Pharaoh's friends. Tea wasn't it? Looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Tea said planting a hand on her hip. "Everyone can be found crying in the park after school."

Heart glared at Tea. "So what does it matter to you?"

Tea sat down next to Heart. "Nothing really, but I like to help people."

Heart sighed. "I...I had a shock in school today and I didn't want to talk about it to my friend, so I kept him at arms length, and now I just saw him...KISSING...M...one of his friends who I don't get along with well."

Tea sighed,

"That's a tough one. Are you sure your just friends."

"Of course!" Heart sighed. "Well that's what I thought...."

"Well I think you need to have a good long chat with your friend. See if that kiss really meant anything, maybe you've blown it out of proportion. And if it is you have to think, do you what to brake them up which will make them miserable or can you be happy knowing he's happy." Tea sighed as if she knew what Heart was going though herself. "That may be the truest test of human emotions."

__

If she only knew...

"I have to go now. Thank you Tea." Heart said. "But...why did you help me?"

Tea smiled. "I like helping people, and well I think I be going though the same thing soon. You see there's this boy I like, but I think..."

"That he might like another girl?" Heart asked.

Tea smiled sadly. "If it was only that simple."

Tea walked off. Heart was left behind. She sighed. She may not be a true human but Tea was right, She had a choice to make that in reality wasn't a choice at all. If Chaos was happy with Magi and not her so be it.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chaos walked magi home that night and he had a big surprise. No one else was there.

Nether Dar or De.

"Where's the Mr and Mrs?" Chaos asked.

"Oh they left yesterday. Something to do with De, Well Dar said he was transferred for a while by Kaibacorp for a while but if he expected me to believe that he must be dumber than I thought." Magi answered. "Do you want to come in?"

Chaos swallowed.

"I...I wish I could but I left my staff at home and well you know."

"Oh I'm sorry. Of course you can go then, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Chaos walked from the door to the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. He then lend forward pressing his forehead to the cool wall.

He was confused. He had really liked spending time with Magi, it was different from how he felt around Heart but...why did he feel guilty about spending time around Magi instead of Heart? The elevator 'pinged' as the doors opened and a man walked in. He had blond hair and a purple suit. Chaos didn't move. The doors 'pinged' again a moment or to later and both walked off. The man in the Purple suit walked out of the building. Chaos slumped into one the chairs in the 'foyer' for lack of a better word.

"Now you really do have a lot on your mind. Try to keep your eyes open from now one, I'd _hate_ for you to get into trouble."

Chaos snapped his head up at the words. He looked around for the source but only saw a glimpse of white hair as the door leading to the street outside opened and closed.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Miles away there were at least two monsters that were having no problems like Chaos, Magi and Heart. They were Black and Baby. And today they had visitors. They had come last night to spend the night before vanishing for what should be two months but it could be a little longer, or a little shorter, it was hard to tell with things like this.

****

"So Dar." Black asked. "Where will you be going?"

"Can't tell yet. Told Kaiba why I had to go and he gave us a sub on my pay so we can afford a little B&B out of town, you know until..."

****

"So are you going to make your marriage official and legal in this world while your gone?"

Dar blushed.

"Hell yeah." De answered. "Now can we get going? No offence Black but I don't like staying in caves unless I have to."

Black chuckled. "I understand, what with you."

"Finish that sentence and I will hurt you." De answered.

Baby Dragon looked from one to the other not understanding.

"I'm worried though I mean, what if something happens?" Dar asked.

"Dar nothing is going to happen in two months." De said. "Relax, you done your job, you got us out."

"Not all of us."

****

"Flamed and Pet were not your fault not anyone's fault, it wasn't as if anyone could bring them back."

"Black is right, no one couldn't have done anything." De said. "Now we are going."

Black and baby laughed as De dragged Dar out of the cave.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heart lay on her bed as night fell. She looked at the two purple jewels in silver setting's she had found in the Castle of Dark Illusions. They were still so pretty and seemed to shine with magic, there had been so much other magic she hadn't noticed the power in them before. She still hadn't a clue what they actually did though. No that it mattered. If she got one of them on a chain it would make a great gift for Chaos. That is if she still had a chance with him.

"Heart." Itch opened the door. "Lady said dinners ready."

"Itch you little....witch haven't ever herd of knocking?" Heart asked hiding the jewel-things under her pillow.

"I did. You couldn't have heard me."

"Oh...sorry. I'll be there now." Heart said.

"Heart...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Heart sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________________

And that's just a little of the Bucket of Angst that Heart and Chaos gave me. The worse is yet to come.

Please Review!


	12. Lord Of Dragons

C.A.: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know this is WAY beyond late but things have been conspiring against me! The computer, the writers block, my stinking jobs it's an conspiracy I'm telling you!

Pet: ROAR[Translation: Get a grip.]

C.A.: Fine....hey where's Flamed.

Pet: [Getting drunk.]

C.A.: Why?

Pet: [He's already read the chapter.]

C.A.: Oh, right, well lets get on with the thanks. ^_^

Indigo Tantarian Like I said I haven't even started on the Angst for Heart yet. Poor girl. But don' worry every one will be happy at the end(Pet: *death glare*)...er...everyone that survives anyway.

ShadowFire Oh no Chaos and Heart are getting together eventually. But it's going to be a very bumpy road. Sorry it took me so flipping long to update. (Pet: [Flipping?] C.A.: yeah got a problem? )

Death Jester THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!*hugs Death Jester then faints* (Pet: [if your wandering what that is about C.A. wants to be a full time writer.]) *wakes back up* But I am not the only one to write stories about cards. There are two good ones out there, The life of the cards (Don't read unless you like DM/CG getting together and a very sex driven yami) and Spirit reborn. you have to read Spirit reborn it's beautiful 

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams Ah but without strife love can't grow. ^_^ and that may be the corniest thing I have ever said. (Pet: [even corner than 'flipping'?]C.A.: yes.)

Fan90 Ah yes Heart's heart break. And Bakura is going to be important. [Insert Evil Maniacal Grin Here]

Setsuna-kitogem. Sorry sorry please don't set you demons on me! I know! I'll use nightmare cage! (Yes the fact that Battle city in now being air has distracted me from writing this. It has been doing wonders for my Malik muse though...)

Amisha Ruri Four reviews in one night! ^_^ Yeah I liked how everyone kept interupting DM too. And the Judges two minds are important. (As you would have seen once you've read this far.)

Flamed: *Come staggering in.* Sorry...hic...I'm I late. *Falls flat on the floor.* Ow...*Sees readers and sits up.* Hey guys great news! I've been out celebrating I'm gonna....

C.A. SHHHH!

Pet:[C.A: Doesn't own nothing but a couple of decks.]

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Your telling me that Heart is just lay down and let Magi take Chaos away from her?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Carl nodded.

"She can't like him that _much then. If she really liked him she should fight for him. After all no one likes being miserable right?" Hope asked._

"Of course, and this is a hard and bad time for her but with the bad also comes the good."

"What good?"

"You'll see." Carl smiled

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 12 - LORD OF DRAGONS_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Heart walked into the dining room where Lady and Itch were already sitting. Heart's favourite food, sweet and sour chicken was waiting for her but she didn't feel hungry. She sat down and basically pushed her food around the plate while the other two started to eat.

"So are you going to tell me why you ran out of the bathroom screaming and laughing before disappearing out for half an hour?" Itch asked causing Heart to look up curious. _When had that happened?_

Lady saw the look on Heart's face. "It was after she came home from school."

"Yeah, Lady said she would tell us when you came hope but you took your sweet time and then shut your self in the bedroom." Itch complained. 

Heart smiled sadly. "Sorry."

Itch smiled happily. "Okay then. So Lady? What was all the cheering about?"

"Er...well...I'm going to be a mother?"

Heart dropped her fork. Itch's mouth was hanging open.

__

"How?" Heart asked so shocked she couldn't use her magic to make her voice normal.

"Even I know how!" Itch scoffed.

Heart glared at Itch. Okay so maybe it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say but what happened to Itch being scared of her?

"Fine. In that case how long until the baby is born?" Heart asked Harpy lady.

Itch and Harpy Lady shook their heads.

"I guess Change of Hearts are different from other winged monsters then." Harpy Lady said. 

"What do you mean?" Heart asked.

"Harpy Lady's don't give birth, they are hatched." Harpy Lady explained.

"Same with us Dark Witch's." Itch said.

Heart blinked. "Oh. So...when in the egg due, and how long will it take to hatch?"

"Well, Harpy Lady's carry eggs for two months, and at least one month has gone past." Harpy Lady explained.

"But...." Heart wasn't sure how to say this. "Flamed is the father right, so is the...hatchling...going to be a Flamed Swordsman or a Harpy?"

Harpy looked down. "I don't know, there have never been any inter-elemental children before."

Itch suddenly ran from the table.

"Where are you going?" Heart asked.

"Where do you think! I'm going to phone Red, this is big news!" Itch ran out of the room, then ran back. "That is if it's okay?"

Harpy Lady burst out laughing and waved Itch off. "Yeah it's fine.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chaos was walking home in the rain. It was late and he really needed to get to his staff but then, he needed time to think, He knew Myst and Celt would pounce on him and ask where had be been all night. He heard running behind him and ducked in an ally not want to meet anyone.

He was surprised when he saw a scared looking Mokuba run past. Heart had told him Mokuba had made friends with Red and Itch so he should probably make sure the kid was okay.

He stepped out and was about to call to him when someone ran into his back. Sending them both to the ground.

"Watch were your going!" The man shouted.

Chaos frowned, this man must have been chasing Mokuba. But why? Chaos used some of his magic and used it to read the man's mind, the same way as Dar learnt what he needed to know to get a job at Kaiba-corp. Just Chaos didn't like what he found out. Seto Kaiba trapped in some fantasy world and this man sent out to hunt Mokuba down like a dog. Chaos punched the guy out. He then got back to his feet and went after Mokuba, He found him just as entered the game shop. Chaos wasn't about to get any closer to the Pharaoh than this, and besides the Pharaoh would help Kaiba. Chaos headed home, he now had a good excuse for getting home late. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heart got to class early in the morning. She had spent so much time moping in her room she had forgotten to do her homework. She just had one maths problem left but she was stuck.

"The answer's three hundred and sixty five."

Heart looked up to see Bakura. She gulped and looked around to see if Chaos was there to see him.

"Cool it Heart, he's not here yet, I'm just warning you to keep your eyes open, not everyone here is as...Nice as me." Bakura said sarcastically.

Heart blinked. This was all kinds of bad.

Other students came walking in and Bakura walked away and let his light back in control. The ones who had walked in were the Pharaoh and his friends. They looked tired to.

"I don't believe it, all the trouble we went to and not even a thanks? Joey _died_ for Mokuba."

"Tea! Keep it down." Yugi said nodding to Heart. Who had ducked her head down and pretended not to have heard a word of it although she was curious. But Tea couldn't have been serious after all Joey was right there with Tea Yugi and Tristan.

Chaos came in along with everyone else, but he looked even more tired than the Pharaoh. Ten minuets into the lesson Chaos was getting shouted at for falling asleep in class. Then the girls behind Heart had a row for gossiping about some guy with a new game shop and how he was _so_ good looking and how they were hoping he would end up in their class.

Heart didn't care she was to worried about Bakura. But the others were safe for now right?

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"And Joey _died._"

Itch gasped. "What for real?"

There was a flash of black as a boy shook his head and his hair flew wild. "No not for real, but we didn't know that at the time."

"But why was Seto daft enough to go in the game in the first place?"

"What? And refuse a challenge?" Red demanded. "As if!"

"I guess." Mokuba agreed. "But it would have saved a lot of trouble if he had refused after all after Joey, Mia and I was killed."

Red and Itch turned and stared at their friend. "WHAT?"

Mokuba smiled, he _loved_ getting all the attention. To be honest he was amazed that his two newest friends believed him. Either they were stupid or they had some freaky stuff happen to them too. The bell rang for the end of school. Red wheeled herself out as far as the School gate, Mokuba walked on one side of her, Itch the other.

"Is Seto picking you up today?" Red asked.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah your going to wait with me again?"

Red nodded.

"So Itch said, what exactly happened after Joey died?" Itch asked.

By the time Mokuba had finished the story Seto had arrived and the boy had to go.

"So where are we going now?" Itch asked.

Red was still watching the care going.

"Red...RED!"

Red blinked and looked over her shoulder to the Dark Witch. "Huh? Sorry Itch I didn't hear you."

"Red are we going over to your place or not?" Itch asked tilting her head to one side.

"Oh right yeah." The two friends started heading to Red and Neo's apartment.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Baby tugged on one of Black's wings. The lazy dragon just rolled over and went back to sleep. Baby growled. Black had been sleeping all day! It wasn't fair everyone was in the human city having fun and getting on with their lives and he felt like he was being left behind. Black didn't care he just slept all the time now that now one was there to make him wake up. Baby huffed and gave up. He threw a stone up in the air and started spiting fire at it.

"Aww is the little dragon board?" 

Baby looked at the man standing at the cave entrance and cried out in fear.

It was the Lord of Dragons and he had the summoning Flute of Dragons with him. Baby flapped to the back of the cave.

He walked into the cave Stepping over the sleeping Black's tale. 

"Now what kind of dragon should I summon to kill you and your sleeping guardian?" The lord asked as he brought the Flute to his lips.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Flamed: *Very drunk* I'm going to be a Daddy!!!! ^_______________^

C.A.: Shakes head. please review.


	13. Authoress's Announcement

I'm really, really sorry but computers broken down and the library computer (which is what I'm using now.) Can't read my disks, which means I have no idea when I can next update. If I'm lucky there may be an update to Realm Hearts by next week, as for Runaways I can't say. And Again I am really sorry.


	14. Share The Pain

Flamed: Before we start there are some things we have to say. First number one. *Plays a tape of C.A.'s Voice.*

Tape: Sorry I noticed that at the end of the last chapter I kept calling Black 'Red' er...oops, I've fixed it now anyway, Hope I didn't confuse to many of you. ^_^''

Flamed: Then number Two...

Tape: And I really want to thank everyone who was willing t wait and was understanding about my computer problems, the computer still isn't quite right but it is at least useable. -_-

Flamed: And then...oh forget this Pet where is C.A. Anyway?

Pet:[Crying, is finished the new Harry Potter Book.]

Flamed: What ALREADY?

Pet:*Nod.*

Flamed: So who died?

Pet *Shrug.*[She won't say, doesn't want t spoil it for anyone.]

*Door creaks open and C.A. walks in.*

Pet: [Felling better?]

C.A. Yeah, at least it wasn't one of my fav character's that died. Anyway lest get on with the review replies We've already taken up enough space up here.

Indigo Tantarian -*Waves* So what's it like in Japan? I'm glad you like How Heart and Bakura act around each other and as for Red we'll find out. ^_^ But not in this chapter....and yeah write more MI when you have time. *puppy dog eyes.* Please?

ShadowFire - Don't worry if you can't think of anything smart to say, I can NEVER think of anything smart to say. Thanks for reviewing.

Solarious - Getting? You mean it's not already? J/K Besides this is nothing compared to the end I have in mind...oh and did you happen to stick one of those pins in my foot? I stood on a plug or something this morning. _.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams - If you mean Flamed, yeah he is dead in the story but he was hardly used and I hate letting a good muse go to waste so he and anyone else who dies are helping me ith the notes. ^_^ And Sorry Lord of Dragons isn't going to be killed by a wingweaver on account of that I don't have a clue what one is.

Yugifan10290 and Brittany - Flamed Swordsgirl! Man why didn't I think of that! I'm still not sure what kind of monster it's going to be but it's defiantly a he and Flamed won't let me change him in to a her. (Flamed: You had better not I want a SON!!!) -_- See what I mean? And there will me other monsters four all together, one will be coming quite soon. (Flamed: And thanks for wishing me luck but give it to the kid he's going to need it. *Glares at C.A.*) And thank you for the script, I've now written the chapters I wanted it for but I just have to get to that point in the story where I can use them. Which is turning out to be quite hard. -_-

Selena - Wow, thanks. And thanks for motioning Whitey he's being feeling forgotten but don't worry he WILL be back eventually. ^_^ And with the DM and DMG even before I knew their past in Egypt I could never see them as a couple. I'm glad other people prefer them in a brother/sister like relationship too. 

Navi - Zero - Thank you for reviewing, and being patient ^_^ 

Disclamer: *has be cut to save space and because it's a waste of time anyway.*

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"So Harpy Lady is going to be a mom?"

"Looks that way." Carl admitted.

"So she's going to have a family." Hope smiled. "And Flamed isn't really dead because he can live on in his baby!"

"Ah but don't forget that Harpy Lady already had a family and that she is still on the run and hunted. And just because she's happy doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Yeah like Poor Black!" Hope exclaimed practically jumping up and down on the bed.. "What's going to happen to them?"

"Okay Okay calm down I'll tell you." Carl smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 13 - SHARE THE PAIN_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Baby was pressed up against the far side of the cave, shivering with fear, yet, the Dragon Lord hadn't even got a note out before a long black whip-like tail flicked the flute out of his hands. Then, suddenly the light from the cave entrance was cut off.

****

"I may be a heavy sleeper but do you really think I could sleep though you attacking us?" Black asked.

The only light in the pitch black cave came from his two read eyes.

Baby groped around in the dark and soon found cool metal under his talons. He quickly rose the flute to his jaws, and bit it in half.

"What was that?" The Lord of Dragons didn't sound so brave or intimidating now that he had lost the advantage.

Black laughed darkly. **"I believe that Baby Dragon didn't like your flute, so do you think you can take us on your own?"**

Black hissed in pain and then growled, but in the darkness of the cave Baby couldn't see what happened.

"I think that should answer your question."

There was a growl from Black. Then a grunt of pain from the Lord, Baby could smell blood.

"Heh, don't forget trator, as a card I'm immortal, you can kill me here but I can just come back."

Black jumped forward pouncing on the already injured Lord, pinning him to the ground.

****

"I still bet being killed in the first place hurts."

With that Black burnt him to ash with his breath.

"Black? What's going on?"

Black looked over his shoulder to see Lady Celt and Myst.

****

"Nothing for you to worry about."

The three visitors looked at the scared Baby dragon back to the Red-Eye's Black Dragon. Who looked oddly hunched over.

"Oh my...Black your hurt aren't you!" Myst ran over to Black's other side where she saw where the lord of dragons must have stabbed him in the dark.

Myst let go of the magic that made her look human and once again the blue skinned Mystical Elf used that magic to heal the flesh and close the black scaly skin over the wound.

"Is that better?" She asked. "Dose it still hurt?"

****

"Rod wings...." Black gasped awed. **"You have a pharaoh given talent there."**

"Oh please, it's nothing that any other spellcaster couldn't to." Mystic Elf answered changing back into Myst Evens, She then walked over to Baby Dragon to calm the infant down. Black turned to Celt and Lady.

****

"So what brings you to my cave?"

"Well we though you might be bored stuck up here on your own, but that isn't the case it seems." Celt smirked. "So really what happened?"

****

"We had another visitor and we took care of him." Black turned his head to the side watching Lady closely. **"Lady, I haven't seen you this happy for a long time, what has happened?"**

Lady smiled. "I'm going to be a mum."

Black's jaw dropped he and baby looked at each other. Black started laughing suddenly. Baby blinked looking at the older dragon and slowly he started laughing long with him.

The three guest's looked at each other.

"Ever get the feeling your missing something?" Celt asked.

Myst was watching the dragons laugh, wondering what on earth was so funny, just like Celt and Lady were, suddenly her eyes grew wide as the penny dropped. She smiled but controlled herself, she didn't want Celt and Lady to think that she was crazy after all.

"Anyway we also came here to ask you a favour." Lady said looking a but annoyed at not knowing what the dragons were laughing at.

Black finally got control of himself.

****

"Very well Lady what do you need?"

"Well I'm sure you've guessed who the father is....was..."

Black nodded waiting for Lady to compose herself before continuing.

"Flamed is a fire monster and that means that my egg when it is laid will need more heat than I can provide, after all Fire monster do like the heat...a lot."

****

"And of course Dragons produce a lot of heat, are you asking me to keep your egg warm?"

__

Lady nodded.

Black bowed her head before Lady. **"I would be my honour to safe guard Flamed Swordsman's child."**

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Neo had gone shopping, He had heard from Itch who had heard from Red that Lady was going to be a mother. Of course Flamed Swordsman was the farther, and he Flamed and Celt had been friends since they were children themselves, in fact Celt and Flamed were like older brothers to him. So he wanted to get something for the little spark, but he didn't have a clue where to start. Then he spotted them. Magi and Chaos walking in the opposite direction. Hand in hand. He didn't even realise he was staring at them until he tripped on a uneven floor tile because he was looking over his shoulder instead of where he was going. The love struck pair hadn't even noticed him. What just because he was a year to old to go to school with them and had to get a job to support Red make him not good enough to be noticed my the likes of them?! His hands had curled into fists, angry for seemingly no reason suddenly his mind caught up with his anger.

__

Hold on...am I JEALOUS?

Neo walked out of the mall and wandered the streets for about an hour. Somehow he ended up down by the docks. There he was surprised to see Heart there. He started walking up to her but she spoke before he even got close.

__

"Don't ask me if I'm okay, or what I'm doing here...please?"

Neo blinked, Heart wasn't even trying to hide her twin voice and she sounded like she was crying to boot. Then it clicked.

"You know about them to then huh?" Neo asked stepping forward. He saw a couple of flashes of silver as Heart put something in the bag next to her just before Neo sat next to her.

__

"Yeah." Heart turned to look at Neo, he felt like she was looking at more than just his appearance though. 

__

Of course. Neo thought._ She's a Change of Heart, she's probably looking into my heart,_

Neo found the thought odd, and kind of creepy, but not truly frightening, He trusted Heart after all. After a moment or two a small, sad, smile appeared on her face.

__

"You to huh?"

"Pardon?"

__

"You like Magi, not a lot, yet, but you like_ her."_

Neo stood up. "Don't talk soft. Me and Magi? You couldn't be more lost if you were trapped by a Labyrinth card."

Heart looked up at him her head turned to the side. "Really? Then just why are you so defensive? Why are you avoiding this subject by running way."

Neo worked his jaw but nothing came out.

"Neo...D' Nile isn't just a river though the Pharaoh's land. Think about it."

Neo made some sort of noise of denial and stormed off. Heart smirked. Okay so he was just taking out her pain on someone else, but she was part demon she figured she was allowed to be evil some times.

Besides, Misery loves company. She took out her two purple jewels out of her bag once more to look at them. Looking at them again they looked a little but like crosses or Ankhs. Sighing she put them back in her bag and started walking again. She had more home work and she couldn't...wouldn't ask Chaos like help like she used to sometimes.

She never noticed Harpy Lady's brother watching her, well she might have noticed if his wings hadn't been hidden under a long heavy coat. She may have noticed too that he was holding his side as if he was in pain. He was leaning against the wall of the dockside warehouse before pushing himself to follow Heart. He left a red stain on the wall. A torn card was in his other hand.

_______________________________________________________________________________

C.A.: Mmmm Heart is in a nasty mood isn't she? And Poor Neo, I'm horrible aren't I? ^_^

Flamed: YES!

Pet: *Sigh* [Please Review.]


	15. United We Stand

C.A.: Yeah! I'm back!

Flamed: Ra save me.

Pet: roar[Me too.]

C.A.: Oh shut up, Right no excuses for this being late since I'm sure your don't me wasting your time them so lets get on to thanking the reviewers. ^_^

Death Jester - Thanks for the information on the wingweaver. And you are giving me a big head with all your compliments, not that I'm complaining mind you. ^_~

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams. - This is going slowly because I have one HUGE writers block. It's starting to crumble away though so the pace shook pick up soon. As to what Hope is you'll have to wait until the end of the story.

TobyKikami - Thanks. ^_^ I couldn't resist putting that in.

Indigo Tantarian - Thanks, sorry I haven't commented on the Rants for a while, life's been getting in the way. -_- Having fun in summer camp? 

ShadowFire - Your not the only one on writers block. _. I'll read DSR soon promise.

Yugifan10290 and Brittany - There are more new characters come soon too. _Three_ guesses as to who they are. I'll be working on the Egg next chapter but hatching? He hasn't even been laid yet! ^_^ Harpy Lady can't wait for that part she gets to be really horrible and no one can say anything because she's in pain. (I'm guessing that laying an egg has to be a bit like having a baby right?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing shoo lawyers shoo!

_______________________________________________________________________________

__

"Hold on!" Hope demded crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" Carl asked.

"I thought if a monsters card was torn the monster died?"

"Usually yes, remember Whitey?"

"Yeah. He survived beacuse Solomon cared so much for him right?"

"Yes." Carl nodded smiling."If there is someone in this world that cares enough about a monster, even the distruction of that card will not kill it."

"But who cared that much about Harpylady's Brother?"

"Can't you guess?" Carl asked "Harpylady herself."

Hope blinked, not understanding."But she's just a monster too."

Carl shook his head. "Doesn't matter, she's in this world and even though she didn't know how much trouble he was in her love for him kept him alive when other monsters would have died."

"Oh."

"That is the least of their worries though."

Hope's blue eyes flashed with curosity."Why?"

"The pharaoh's title is going to be challnaged and no one with ties to the Shadow realm will be left untouched by the war of wills. Balttle lines will have to be drawn."

"Battle lines? A war of wills? What are you talking about?" Hope demanded.

"Battle City is coming."

_______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 14 - UNITED WE STAND_  
________________________________________________________________________________

Heart walked home the place was empty. Which was lucky for Lady and Itch, Heart was still in a very bad mood. She turned to the TV onto see that new student the girls had been drooling over duelling the Pharaoh, she watched a few moments, apparently Joey had lost an earlier game. Heart turned the TV off, she already knew that the Pharaoh would win. She went to the bathroom to have a shower...

HarpyLady's Brother knelt by the door to pick the lock only to have the door creak open when he lent against it. He walked in still holding his hand to his wound. He looked around, that magic card had walked in here, so where was she? He realised that he could hear water running, she must be bathing, damn it! He wanted to ask her where his sister was!

HarpyLady's Brother gasped when he felt something rough with spikes close around his throat. He felt someone against his back holding what _must_ be a rose whip around his throat. 

__

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." Twin voices whispered in his ear. Tightening the whip slightly _"and talk fast."_

HarpyLady's Brother opened his mouth but someone else spoke before he could.

"Heart? Ther?" Lady gasped standing in the still open doorway. "What's going on? Heart let him go. Ther How did you get here?"

Heart let go of Ther and backed off a couple of steps. Ther turned to see that she was dressed in a bathrobe, and her hair was wet.

"Ther is my brother Heart, it's okay he won't hurt us." Lady explained.

Heart looked from one to the other.

"I'll call Myst over." Heart said walking over to the phone.

"Why?" Lady asked.

"Because I don't think you want your brother dripping blood on the carpet." Heart said.

Lady looked down at her brother's feet where a few drops of blood had fallen.

"Heart can't you do anything?"

Heart blinked. "Me? I'm not a spellcaster."

"No but your a Change of Heart you must be able to do some kind of magic for him."

Heart sighed. "I can try I guess."

"It won't work, it's not a physical injury." Ther opened his hand to show the scraps of card that remained of his duel monster card. "I'm like this because the Empress Judge ripped my card up for helping you."

Lady gasped.

Heart frowned. "I have a really dumb idea. Ther, may I borrow your card?"

Ther shrugged. "It's doing me a fat lot of good in shape it's in."

Heart took the card parts and lay them out on the coffee table. She then walked over to the cabinet where all the junk was kept, she dug in there for a while before she found what she was looking for.

"Your not seriously going to tape my card together are you?" Ther asked.

Heart didn't answer, she sat back down with the tape and started to do just that.

When she had finished the card didn't look pretty. In fact it was barly reconsideable as a duel monster card at all, but Ther had stopped bleeding. However he was still in pain.

"Who would have though that would have worked." Lady smiled.

"I don't think it's a long-term solution." Ther muttered. "But thank you."

"You welcome. I'm pretty surprised that it worked myself. Maybe Myst or...or Chaos can come up with a better solusion."

"I'll call them tomorrow it's getting late now." Lady agreed.

Ther sat down. "So was all the fighting worth it? What's it like living in this world?"

Lady grinned. "Oh it's great, we're making a great little family."

Heart looked out of the window suddenly feeling out of place.

"Our family is getting bigger too." Lady added.

"What do you mean?" Ther asked.

Suddenly Heart stood up. Both Harpy's looked at her.

"Well...I guess I'll finish my shower then. Let you to catch up."

Lady and Ther blinked as how fast she left the room.

"You'd think she didn't like talking about families."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Heart huffed as she entered the bathroom, the water was _still_ running from when she had left it to see who had snuck into the house.

Lady was almost right. It wasn't that she didn't like talking about families. It was she didn't have a family to talk about in the first place, not really.

Her father had been taken away from her by the Ring and then her mother...she had gone to serve the ring too, not that her mother and her had gotten along anyway. Heart could do, almost anything her mother could do but her mother had always expected more, as if she had expected her to have some mystical power beyond that of other Change of Heart cards.

Heart shook her head and disrobed before stepping in the shower. _I was never strong enough or fast enough, the only thing I had going for me was my lack of fear, well you don't grow up in the ring holders deck with out becoming...desensitised to some things, but there were other things I was scared of, she never even noticed how shy I was, how scared I was of getting close to someone only to have them taken away from me too..._

Heart was shook out of her depressing musing when she heard a shout.

"WHAT! YOUR GOING TO BE A MOTHER?!"

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Neo had come home in a foul mood. Red and Itch were still playing on Red's new play station 2, when Red asked Neo if Itch could stay over Neo said as long as she stayed out of his way. He then walked of into the kitchen to think. He could hear Itch on the phone, she seem to be taking a long time too simply as lady if she could stay over. The little Dark Witch the walked up to Neo.

"Neo."

He sighed, he was struggling not to take his anger out on the girls. "Yes Itch?"

"Lady said that everyone has to talk tomorrow morning. She's already phoned the others."

"A meeting? Why?"

"She wouldn't say."

Neo opened his mouth again when the phone started ringing. "I'll get it Itch, you go back and play with Red."

Itch nodded and walked off. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you okay? Red wanted me to ask."

Neo felt a small smile grow on his face. "I'll be fine."

Neo picked up the phone was Itch left.

"Took you long enough Mr Archer."

Neo shook his head, it was his supervisor from Kaibacorp, this was all he needed."

"Sorry sir, I..."

"I don't want to hear it, Mr Kaiba had to go to some privet Museum exhibition. So if you want some overtime get her in half an hour."

"Yes sir." Neo replied as his supervisor hung up.

"Red, will you an Itch be okay alone for a couple of hours?" Neo called from the hall.

Red snorted. "Of course we will, we can look after ourselves you know."

Neo chuckled. Confidence was never going to be a problem for Red. "Okay, well there's money on the TV for pizza if you want it and I want you in bed before I get back right?"

"Okay."

Neo left locking the door behind him.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next morning all the monsters were at Black and Baby's cave. Those who had to go to school had skipped lessons, and those who had work had ether swapped shifts or had taken the day off, and since it wasn't needed in the privacy of the cave, all of the group were in their true duel monster's form.

Most of the meeting was everyone meeting Ther. Myst used her magic to dull some of the pain he was suffering. After that Ther told them the Empress Judge had followed them.

"How?" Celt asked.

"The same way we all did."

"But Exodia wouldn't let anyone though would he?" Neo asked. "Even if they were going to bring us back?" 

Ther blinked looking at each of the group in turn. "You mean...you don't know?"

"Know what?" Magi asked leaning against Chaos's shoulder.

"Exodia no longer guards the portal to this world. His cards were damaged."

"He's dead?" Red asked.

"No, but only because Exodia is made of five cards not just one, what ever happened to him only three of his five cards were ruined."

"So..." Chaos spoke up. "Anyone can come though the portal, who's here so far?"

"I don't know, Empress Judge for sure, and Witty Phantom, and know there are others but I don't know who."

****

"That explains how Lord D got here."

Ther looked at Black wide eyed.

****

"Don't worry." Black bared his teeth in a grin. **"I sent him packing."**

"Well I wish one of us had good news, but I just have more bad." Neo muttered.

"What do you mean?" Celt asked.

"Kaibacorp is going to announce a duel monsters tournament tonight."

"So?" Magi asked. "It's not like any of us go to Kaiba land anyway?"

"He has a new kind of duel disk, this tournament is going to be called Battle City. The duels are going to be everywhere and anywhere. In the parks, the malls, the middle of the street..."

"Ther you've been in a duel using the holographic projectors haven't you?" Lady asked.

"Yes..." Ther asnswered not really seeing where his sister was heading with this question.

"Is it really _you_ on the field? Can you see what's going on around the duel?"

Ther nodded.

"We can't stay then." Neo muttered. "All the monsters are on the Judges side, if they see us during the 'Battle City' they'll tell them where we are."

Baby Dragon made a scared noise and hid behind Black's tail.

"They already know we live in Domino." Celt pointed out.

"But they don't know what part." Neo argued. "What if there's a duel out side my flat?"

****

"Well that doesn't effect you." Black said snorting. **"You're moving into a new apartment next w eek aren't you?"**

"Battle City starts next week." Neo muttered.

"Then we have a week to decide what to do." Chaos remarked

"I think we should go, move to another city." Magi said.

****

"But...will we be able to find another cave like this? With the area nearby with enough Deer to support two dragons?" Black asked. Baby growled agreement from behind Black's tail. **"It's easy enough for you who are able to pass as humans to relocate but we have to find a place we can hide with food we can hunt... Japan is a small island what if we can't find one?"**

"As Magi said we have a week, We can look to see if we can find a suitable place to hide." Myst said calmly. "And then after thinking long and hard we can vote about whether to leave our new home or not."

__

"I don't need a week to decide, I'm staying."

Everyone turned his or her eyes to Heart.

"Heart?" Chaos asked.

__

"I will not leave Domino City." Heart elaborated._ "This is my home, I have friends here. I have people I am not willing to say goodbye too."_

"I have friends too, but people move all the time." Magi said. "We could Phone, or write."

__

"Just how close are you to your friends Magi? If you think phone calls and letters are enough, you can't be very close."

Magi shot a murderous look at Heart.

"We have friends too." Red said.

"Yeah, we made friends in school." Itch said. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"Not to mention your jobs?" Red asked. "You'll have to find knew jobs." 

"We'll have to find new schools too." Itch added.

"Myst and Ther don't have jobs, and finding a new school is easy." Magi argued.

"They have a point about finding new jobs." Celt sighed.

"We have a week, I say we vote on it five day's from now, then we will have to days head start." Myst suggested. "We can't afford to argue over this. It's all of us or none to us, agreed?"

Celt didn't say anything, he just covered Myst's hand with his own and nodded.

"Agreed." Neo said looking at Red.

"Agreed." Red and Itch said together.

"Yeah. okay." Magi said, Baby Dragon nodded.

****

"Agreed."

"Of course." Chaos added.

"Agreed." Lady nodded

"I'll go with my sister."

Everyone looked at Heart.

__

"What about Dar and De?"

"I can contact them." Myst answered. "I'll inform them of what's going on."

__

"I see."

Heart stood and started to walk out of Black's cave.

"Heart?" Chaos called.

Heart paused. _"I will not argue with your decision, but I will not leave."_

Heart flew off the second she was out of the cave.

_______________________________________________________________________________

POLL!!

That's right I'm holding a poll, as you know I have three new characters coming into this story, well I'm in two minds weather or not to make one of them gay, So I want your opinion, if you don't want him to be gay he won't be. So please review and let me know!


	16. Destiny Draw

I'm very very sorry this is so late but I had a good excuse, my father was in hospital, but he's out and a lot better now, and to make up for it I have a **super-sized** chapter for you!

Disclamer: You've heard it all before do I really have to say it again?

Warnings: don't know, maybe some light swearing. And watch out for my ignorance of the Japanese school timetable.

Also there will be no homosexual relationship in this story Thank you to everyone who voted. 

Thank You

TobyKikami

Yugifan10290 and Brittany 

Indigo Tantarian

ShadowFire2

Fire Pendant 

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams

For reviewing.

Wow 90 reviews thank you!

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Why is Heart being so stubborn?" Hope asked

Carl shrugged. "Heart had figured something out that the others hadn't yet."

"What?"

"That, even if you have escaped from the shadow realm if you are still so afraid of it that you keep running away you aren't really free of it."

"But...better that then dead right?"

"If they had thought that in the first place they never would have left the shadow realm in the first place."

___________________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER 15 -DESTINY DRAW

___________________________________________________________________________________

-~-~-~-~- Saturday -~-~-~-~- (The Japanese do have school on a Saturday don't they?) -~-~-~-~-

It had been a day since the meeting. And it was the day that Neo and Red was moving to their new bigger apartment.

It was meant to be a great day, and Neo was looking forward to having a bedroom again instead of sleeping in the living room. Red had squealed when she had seen how big her new room was. Neo turned when he heard a knock at the door. 

"Magi? What...shouldn't you be in school?" Neo asked.

"Well that's a fine way to greet someone who's her to help you." Magi complained crossing her arms. "Besides if Red can have a day of school to move her stuff in I can take a day off to help."

Neo stepped out of Magi's way.

"Sorry...you surprised me." Neo said. "Thanks for offering a hand."

"Well I'm surprised no one else is here to help you." Magi muttered looking though the towers of heavy boxes in the living room. "Funny I didn't think you had this much furnisher."

"The place was already furnished. It means the rent is a bit higher but it works out cheaper than furnishing the place myself. " Neo explained. "I'm just glad I can afford this at all, I owe your brother big time."

"Nah he was glad not to be the only one of us working for Kaibacorp, and then of course he had to be transferred." Magi pouted. "Leaving me behind like excess baggage."

"Don't be silly." Neo said as he picked up a box to carry into his room. "Dar and De probably just thought you were mature enough to take care of yourself."

"Really?" Magi asked picking up another box marked _Neo's bedroom _and following Neo. Red was still in her room sorting out the stuff she had took in with her.

"Sure." Neo answered. "How are they anyway?"

"Oh their fine, Dar said he's coming back as soon as he can. He also said that if we decide to go he can try to set up places for us to stay over there."

"Mmmm."

"Mmmm?" Magi echoed. "Aren't you going to vote to leave?"

"Red doesn't want to."

"Red's just a kid." Magi pointed out. "Of course she doesn't want to leave her friends behind, but I don't think she is old enough to have a vote on this."

"She chose to come with us so far, she's very mature for her age..."There was the sound of a computer game starting up in Red's room. Red had chosen her priorities and her PS2 was the most important thing which should be set up first. 

"Most of the time." Neo finished dumping his box and heading to the living room for another.

Magi done the same and followed him

"What do you think then?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet. What about you? You still set on running?" Neo asked picking up a box for the kitchen this time.

"What do you mean?" Magi asked following him. "Setting up here is fine, but it's going to do us a lot of good dead."

Neo didn't reply he opened the box and pulled out a kettle, filled it with water and plugged it in.

"Magi, we knew that me might be killed when we first started running, Flamed was my friend you know, and I know that he wouldn't want us to run all our life, that's no life at all." Neo said as he dug in the box for three cups and tea bags. "Look at where we are now, the monsters can't actually come after us ripping buildings apart or anything, it would be like the film Godzzila, the army would be called out at stop it."

"And what if they don't care? What if they send something powerful but small?"

Neo sighed finishing making the tea. "I know that's a chance, and I'm going to have to think. You might not need a week to make up your mind but I do."

Magi sighed.

"Sorry I just wanted to know what your thinking of doing."

"Well for now I'm just thinking about getting Red off that computer and actually unpacking."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Tea listened as Joey and Yugi kept talking about how they were going to get ready for Battle City starting next week. Joey was all starry eyed, and Yugi would fall quiet at times as he talked to his other half. 

It was last lesson and the teacher was away ill so the sub has given them all a free period.

Tristan was asleep, Ryou was reading, as was Kaiba. Other students were taking. Heart was reading a newspaper of all things, but when Tea had asked her about it Heart said it was personal. Tea turned to look at...Carl wasn't it? He was drawing in an Artist pad.

It looked like a Dragon, a very familiar dragon.

Tea got up and walked over to Carls desk.

"Nice Blue Eyes." Tea said.

Carl jumped, he hadn't noticed Tea.

"Sorry Carl I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's okay, Tea isn't it?"

Tea nodded.

"Call me Chaos, I...er...like it better than Carl."

"Sure." Tea agreed although she thought Chaos was an odd nickname. "What's the mark across the dragon?"

"Oh that was where he was ripped."

"How did you know about that?"

"Err...Know about what?" Chaos looked behind Tea and she saw Heart watching them.

"That Yugi's grandfather's Blue Eye's White Dragon was ripped in half?"

__

Oh crap! Chaos panicked.

"I didn't know that....You mean...Yugi's grand father had a real Blue-Eye's ?"

"What do you mean real?"

"Well I had a fake one you see." Chaos said. "I was so excited I took it to show a card expert that I used to know, who told me it was a fake and ripped it in half before my eyes."

Chaos looked down doing his best to look utterly miserable.

"Oh." Tea looked like she didn't have a clue how to respond to Chaos's story. "I'm sorry...I better get back to my desk now.

A moment after Tea left Chaos was hit in the head in the head with a scrunched up ball of paper.

__

Nice going dummy. Good cover story though Loved the acting, maybe you should add tears next time?.

Chaos looked up but Heart had already turned back to her newspaper.

****

-~-~-~-~- Sunday -~-~-~-~-

Celt had just gotten to bed after working all Saturday night when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Myst answered.

Celt pulled the blanket over his head so he could sleep when Myst squealed.

"By the Pharaoh! Yes yes of course, I'll be right there!"

Next thing Celt knew the blanket was pulled off him and some clean clothes were thrown at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Lady is having her Egg!"

Myst clapped her hands together and started getting the stuff she needed, Celt didn't see what he was too tired. He staggered out of the bedroom.

"Celt dear you have your sweater on backwards..."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Seto sat on a bench in the park. A laptop was appropriately enough resting on his lap. Every few moments he would look up from the screen to Watch Mokuba playing. 

"YOUR KIDDING!"

Seto looked up sharply at Mokuba's shouting. Mokuba was with his two friends from school. He and the girl with black air were sitting on the swings and the red-head was in the wheel chair before them. The dark haired one was nodding vigorously.

"Yeah it's true, by the time Myst..." The dark haired girl, Seto thought Mokuba called her Itch, was saying.

"Myst?" Mokuba interrupted.

"She's a friend, she's acting like Lady Rose's er what do you call them?" The wheel-chaired...Red Seto remembered...girl tried to explain.

"Midwife." Itch answered.

"Oh." Mokuba nodded. 

"Yeah and Myst didn't want us there, so Itch phoned me to see if I'd go to the park with her."

"I thought it was another month before your aunt was going to give birth." Mokuba said.

"She said that she must have worked the dates out wrong.

"So how did you get your brother out of the office?" Red asked looking in Seto's direction.

Seto rose an eye brow looking back at the screen but still listening.

"Yeah I thought you said he was chained to his desk." Itch giggled.

"Well it turns out he's just chained to his computer." Mokuba told the girls. "He said that he had fallen behind because of Battle city next week. So he had to bring his work with him."

"Oh."

Was it just Seto or were the girls suddenly subdued.

"Mokuba...There's something we have to tell you." Red said.

"We might be moving away...soon."

Seto looked up, Itch was looking down at her lap her hands holding tightly to the chains. Seto blinked, something wasn't right with what he could said, save for the fact the three of them looked so miserable. Seto's eyes widened when he realised what the problem was, he stopped eves-dropping looking down at his keyboard so he wouldn't openly stare.

The girls shadows.

They weren't human.

Seto shook his head. _Impossible..._

He looked up again.

The shadow's were normal.

__

It must have been a trick of the light. Seto told himself, he almost believed it too. _It's a good thing they're moving then I don't think I should let them hang around Mokuba to much._

To save himself from anymore shocks Seto immersed himself in his work again. Looking though application forms for the people he needed to monitor the duel disks in battle city.

One of the names marked down was Myst Evens.

****

-~-~-~-~- Monday -~-~-~-~-

Black kept his tailed curled around the egg. It would keep it warm long enough for him to finish the deer he was eating. It was only the second day of egg sitting and he was already finding it a strain, he couldn't leave the cave at all now or the child within the egg would die.

****

"I should be grateful, at least I didn't have to lay the thing." Black told himself. **"It's a very big egg for just a little monster."**

"It is to big." Ther said as he walked into the cave Myst followed him with a dead bird to cook for themselves and Lady who was sleeping in the sun out side the cave.

****

"Really?"

"Yes, I think travelling from the shadow realm to here done something to the unborn child, it's growing faster than it should." Myst said sounding deeply concerned. "With luck once he or she breaks out of the egg the child will be fine other wise..."

****

"Myst what's wrong?" Black rose up on his hunches.

Ther looked at Myst in surprise. "Your not...?"

"Me?!" Myst laughed. "No I'm not pregnant, but what if this happens to all the children any of us have? What if this was the reason leaving the shadow realm was forbidden was because of this?"

****

"Myst, Lady is here to worry about the child and it's Dar's job to worry about the rest. You just worry about that job you applied for." Black lowered himself back down to all fours. **"Dose Celt know?"**

"So you did apply for that Kiabacorp job Neo told you about did you?" Ther asked.

"Yeah, and he was not happy about it."

Black chuckled. **"I can imagine, have you heard from Dar?"**

"He said that if we vote not to leave he'll come back, without De." Myst sounded worried again.

****

"Without her?" Black lay against egg to keep it warm.

"She's not very well." Myst muttered.

****

"Ah, so that is why your worried, I'm sure that if it was really that bad Dar would insist that you went to see her."

Myst smiled. "Your right, thanks."

Baby ran into the cave a second dead deer with him.

Ther laughed at the excided little dragon and how proud of the kill he was. The Harpy Brother took the deer and set it to cook as well as the bird Myst had brought.

****

"You know what else I'm right about?" Black said as he watched the two.

"What?" Myst asked.

****

"No matter what happens to this child, or any other children that comes, they will be well taken care of, and well loved." 

Myst sniffed tears in her eyes. She ran at Black and wrapped her arms around his muzzle in a hug.

****

"Mmuff!" Black growled but his words were muffled. **"Get off woman I'm trying to eat!"**

-~-~-~-~- Tuesday -~-~-~-~-

Over on the other side of Japan Dar closed the door as he came home.

"Dar your home?"

"Looks like it." Dar said collapsing against the back door.

De hugged Dar, though she was moving a little stiffly.

"Still worried?"

Dar nodded.

"Look it was your job to get everyone here." De said pulling Dar to the living room to sit down on the couch. "You've done that, now you heard Myst yourself, until they make the vote on Friday you have no reasonability and nothing to worry about."

Dar snorted.

"Hey, hey." De chided gently. "If you keep stressing you'll end up looking like a dark sage."

"Very funny."

De sat next to Dar and started playing with his long hair. 

"If you really feel that bad about being away now, why don't you go back, a week isn't going to make a difference to me."

"Yes it will and I am not leaving you." Dar sighed. "I'll wait for them to make the vote and then decide what to do."

"That's better." De said. "I'll have just to go into hospital a bit early if they vote note to come here."

"No you won't" Dar said. "When I go back your coming with me."

"Are you sure? You know I can't fight now."

"I know, but we've gone though so much together so far, I just want to keep you as close as I can."

"Aww, you really do love me don't you." De said looking at Dar with half lidded eyes.

Dar kissed her on the nose. "Of course."

De laughed but Dar cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Dar haven't you gotten me into enough trouble?" De asked.

"There's isn't any trouble we can't handle." Dar answered.

-~-~-~-~- Wednesday -~-~-~-~-

Solomon waved goodbye to his son as he left with his friends for school. He had already swept the pavement outside the shop and was now going inside to sweep the tiled floor.

He turned around when the bell above the door rung.

In the doorway was a young blond girl, she was about the same height as Yugi's friend Ryou. She was wearing the same uniform as Tea.

"Oh, are you a friend of my grandson Miss?"

The girl shook her head, she seemed nervous about something.

"Sir, er... I have a message to give to you but, I need to know two things first."

Solomon looked at the girl suspiciously. He had a odd feeling about her.

"And what may they be young lady?"

"Can you keep a secret sir?" 

Solomon nodded his head though the suspicious look didn't leave his face.

Heart look a step into the shop. "And do you have the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon card, the one that was torn?"

Solomon didn't answer immediately, that question had just confirmed all of his doubts about this child.

"Why do you ask that?"

__

"I should have expected it would be like this."

Solomon blinked two voices from one child? Could this girl be like his grandson? And if so what will happen to him this time? He really didn't want to have his should banished again.

__

"Do you have the torn Blue-Eye's White Dragon?" As the girl spoke half of her body became cast in shadow.

Solomon nodded.

__

"Good." Two wings burst froth from the girls back. _"That dragon helped me at one time, and in return he asked me to tell you, He knows that it was not your fault that he was torn."_

Solomon swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Change of Heart? Ryou Bakura's change of heart?"

The change of heart shook her head.

__

"No, I'm not in any deck, I'm...a runaway."

Solomon realised why she had come after Yugi had left. Why she had waited for everyone that Solomon knew was connected to his son was on the way to school.

"Then you've taken a risk coming here haven't you?"

__

"Yes, which leads to the reason I asked if you could keep a secret, tell no one you have seen, not even your grandson. More than my life depends on it."

"If giving me that message puts you at such risk...?"

__

"Why deliver it? Your dragon saved my life sir." The change of heart turned away her wings growing down into her back and the shadow's faded from her body.

__

"And besides." The girls voice began to fade together again. "I always keep my word. Now if you excuse me I'm going to be late for school."

The girl ran out of the shop.

Solomon watched the empty doorway for a long time after she had gone.

****

-~-~-~-~- Thursday -~-~-~-~-

It was recess, almost everyone was out side, Heart on the other hand was still sat by her desk with another newspaper.

"Just what are you doing with a newspaper all the time? You can't be _that_ interested in the current affaires of the human world."

"I'm looking for a flat." Heart said not looking up.

"What on earth for?" Bakura asked looking over Heart's shoulder. "And all those places are dumps anyway."

"Yeah well even they are more than I can afford." Heart muttered.

"Get a job."

"How can I do that I'll be expelled." Heart complained still not looking up.

Bakura crossed his arms.

"Your just as bloody stubborn as your mother."

Heart didn't answer.

"Why are you looking for a flat anyway?"

"Because...." Heart sighed. "Everyone else might be leaving soon and I've refused to do so."

Bakura blinked. "Why?"

Now Heart did look up at Bakura, but didn't answer his question. Bakura sighed, picking up the newspaper and rolling it up.

"If you need a place to stay you can stay at my place."

Heart cocked her head to one side. "Don't you mean Ryou's place?"

Bakura glared at Heart.

"Hey it's not often I do something for free so quit looking this gift horse in the mouth right!" 

"Yes thief king whatever you say thief king."

Heart flinched when the newspaper was bought down on her head.

"That was for your impertinence child." Bakura said walking towards the door. "You always did have too quick a mouth."

"How would you know?" Heart asked.

Bakura dropped the newspaper in the bin by the door.

"What you thought I never kept tabs on you? You are the only child of my favourite card."

Heart opened her mouth but it was already to late, Bakura was gone.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Chaos, Magi and Heart picked up Itch and Red when school had finished, they were walking though town to were they would meet Neo, Myst, and Celt for a lift up to black's cave, where lady, Black and Baby were waiting for them.

The vote was today.

As they walked they saw that every child and teen in the city was going nuts over the tournament start tomorrow.

"It's a good thing it's half term now, I don't think anyone would have turned up for school tomorrow anyway." Itch said.

"That's for sure." Red agreed. "Magi stop pushing me I can get this chair to move fast enough on my own."

Magi huffed. "I was only trying to help."

"No you just want to get the vote over with so you can get as far away from here as possible you coward." Red snapped.

"Magi opened her mouth."

"Red Magi is no coward." Heart snapped at read. "She just doesn't want to fight anymore, and I don't blame her."

Heart walked on ahead leaving the others staring at her.

As they walked Chaos saw Yugi Joey Tea and Tristan enter a shop, probably to pick up their own duel disks like so many others.

At the cave there was none of the usual cheery greetings. The importance of the vote was weighing on everyone's minds. They're choice today would change they're life's forever.

If they voted to leave they would go and have to start a new life all over again in another place, make new home's get new jobs make new friends, and even then they might still be hunted down and forced to move again.

If they voted to stay, they might not be found by the other duel monster that hunted but if they were they would have no choice but to fight, and all most certainly die.

Black with the egg nestled against his side with his tail still wrapped around it and now his wing over it sat at the back of the cave, Baby sat between his forepaws, Magi sat next to baby, Chaos sat on Blacks right forelimb. Heart sat to Chaos's right, then Itch and Red. Neo to Red's right and was almost opposite Magi, Then next to Neo was Celt, Mist, Ther, and finally Lady was sitting by Black's left paw.

Each of them had given up there disguise and looked like their true monster form, save for Celt Neo and Magi who's only disguise was their clothes or in Magi's case her uniform.

"So who will lead this meeting?" Mystical Elf asked.

Each monster looked at each other.

"I think that you have been doing a very good job at being our leader so far Myst." Lady said "why do you want to pass leadership off onto someone else now?"

"I..." Myst paused. "I've come to this meeting with my mind made up as to what to do, I don't want it to effect my judgment."

__

"Please." Heart said. _"Don't mention 'Judge' I never want to _think_ of her again."_

Black, Chaos and Neo started snickering. Red and Itch joined in once they realised Heart was talking about the Empress Judge.

Magi just gave her a 'how can you joke at a time like this' look.

"I think," Ther said braking into the laughter, "that almost all of us has come here with our mind made up. I'm sure you can jud- decide the best course of action without your own wishes getting in the way."

Murmurs of agreement came from everyone else at Ther's comment.

with a new look of determination on her face Myst nodded. "Thank you, well I guess I should tell you how we shall be voting."

Myst took off the hat Celt was wearing to hide his ears. 

"Hey!"

"Relax I'm only borrowing it." Myst said as she pulled two bags of marbles, one white and one black. out of a larger bag she had brought with her. She passed them to Ther. "Take one of each colour and pass them around.

"What's this for?" Lady asked as she accepted the bags off her brother.

"This is so no one feels forced to vote a certain way." Myst explained. "You each have one white marble and one black marble, if you vote to leave you place the white marble into Celt's hat, if you vote to stay you place the black marble into the hat."

****

"What about me? I can't pick up the marbles they're too small."

Myst stood up and walked towards Black. Picking up the two marbles that Lady had placed by his right forepaw for him.

"I didn't think of that sorry. Whisper your vote to me and I'll drop your marble in for you."

Black whispered his vote and Myst dropped one of the marbles in, she hid the other in her pocket so no one could see what his vote had been. She then done the same to her own marbles before passing the hat to Ther. Who quickly dropped his marble in and passed it to his sister.

When the Hat reached Magi she held the white marble in the palm of her hand for everyone to see before dropping it in. Chaos kept his vote secret, but Heart done the same thing as Magi, only with the black marble.

"I think you've _lost_ your marbles." Magi muttered.

Heart glared at Magi but said nothing as she passed the hat onto Itch. When Red passed it to Neo he locked his eyes on Magi when he put his marble in, though he let no one see what colour it was.

Finally the hat reached Myst again. One by one she pulled the marbles out and placed them on the ground before her so everyone could see.

"It looks like we're staying then." She announced.

For only three of the marbles were white. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

I chickened out of writing the laying of the egg, so sue me. (As if you'd get much) but hey at least I updated right?


End file.
